


Not Many Things I Hate About You

by XExcelsior



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highschool, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Ben is alive, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Reginald Is Alive, SCrew it boys let’s come back Hard with another fanfic because i have no life, a ten things I hate about you au because every fandom needs one honestly, be cautious, bisexual icon klaus hargreeves, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XExcelsior/pseuds/XExcelsior
Summary: Luther isn’t allowed to date until his siblings all are. A rule their father put in place because he knew Klaus would never fall in love.It’s simple - bribe or dare someone to Woo his brother once and for all, and put an end to his constant sleeping around.Maybe the new kid who’d managed to capture the hearts of almost every student and teacher alike could be of some use...A Ten Things I Hate About You// AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Klaus Hargreeves, Monday.**

“Right, but I absolutely hate your horror,” Klaus deadpanned, and Ben slapped him upside the head, “I’m not calling him Henry,” he said, like a child to their step parent. “He is a horror. I heard the guy sells guns and runs with the mafia,”

”It’s bullshit, Klaus,” Ben sighed, “he’s not that bad. Can’t you do it for me, man?”

”You too? Come on you’re my soulmate, Ben,” Klaus whined, “I’ve had Luther and Diego in my ear all week -meh- stop fucking the entire cheerleading squad and ask someone on a date and last more than three days so _we_ can Be happy,” he complained, “I -for one- am not trapping some poor fucker, nu uh, tell your Hor-Henry, that they’ll be no prom for you,”

“God Klaus,” Ben groaned, “I ask for a favour. Come on just ask out...uh - Jessica!” And Klaus winced when he thought back to last Tuesday, as he was just on the edge she’d said _I’ve never fucked a crazy guy before,_ and he was pretty turned off. “Klaus, bro, we literally _all_ want to date. Even Vanya, don’t be like this two months before prom,”

”No can do, Benny,” Klaus refused and Ben deflated with disappointment. If their Dad caught any of them sneaking around he’d string them up for sure. And he had eyes everywhere, even at school. “On the bright side, no more horror,” Klaus beamed, “Dude fucking snapped Kurtis’s arm yesterday- Ben where you going? Oh great, you leave me too!” He exclaimed.

” _Hargreeves! You skinny little pathetic worm, get your ass to the field right now. Think you can skip my fucking class three times in a row!” Miss. Cha-Cha_ yelled, a dumb name for a dumb teacher. Klaus almost jumped out of his skin and plenty kids were snickering, so Klaus grinned at her and waved innocently. 

“I’d fair better on a treadmill,” Klaus pouted,

”What so you can put it on one And fucking walk the entire lesson? You’ll be running for real, boy. LAPS!” And she shoved at the back of his neck,

”You know, you’re pretty rough with me, all hitty hitty and swearing, Is that allowed?” Klaus gasped, “this not the days of rulers And strappings!”

”BY god I wish I could still hit you students,” She sighed, “I was ruthless back in the day, the hardest strapping across the hands you would have ever experienced. Hard enough you can’t pick up your pencil, get to that race line. If I see you slow down from a jog I’ll humiliate you,”

”Bold of you to assume I can Be humiliated,” 

“And if I grinded your face into the mud, ruining your panda eyes?” She threatened, “What a shame to see all that eyeliner smudged like a whore after a night of prepaid sex,”

”You know, you should Be fired,” Klaus pointed out, 

“I will make it my personal mission to have every piece of your favourite clothing BANNED from this property. Starting with that bird you murdered on your shoulders,” she meant the fake feathered boa, of course. “I know how you get without that coat,”

”You drive a hard bargain,” Klaus stopped walking, crossing his Arms,

”I’ll get rid of the coat. Ban chocolate milk. Disband the chess club your brother loves so much, kick your other one off of the football team-“

”you cant-“

”GO, HARGREEVES!” And Klaus groaned and threw his head back, “chop chop,” fucking Cha-Cha, she was ten times worse than her best friend and male counterpart History teacher Hazel, equally dumb fucking name. 

“Wohh, look what the cats dragged in,” one of the many guys on the line hooted,

“Yes well, Cha-Cha drives a hard bargain,” Klaus grinned, “Little does she know I’ve spent my entire life running, from cops - siblings, doctors, imaginary people. So I’m just going to beat you all, that’ll piss her off,”

”No way, Hargreeves,” Clark sneered, “not with that beer belly And those lungs, who wants to place bets?” And Yeah, he didn’t win the race by any means. But he did get fourth and Cha-Cha did snap a pencil in anger.

”You’ve got a pair of legs, why don’t you try out for the team?”

Klaus squinted, “I don’t know you,” he said, “running is boring if I’m not getting anything out of it, of course. Plus, I can’t fucking stand Her,”

”I’ve been here a week, actually, but clearly you don’t show up often,” duh, Klaus spent his time in his favourite hiding spot - they found his last one so now he liked to lie inside of the venting system and light up. “Dave,”

”Klaus,” And they shook hands. And he stepped away,

”Not showering?”

”I don’t sweat, baby, sorry to disappoint,” Klaus grinned, stepping back once, twice, and then turning and walking off, flicking his metal lighter open. “Come to papa,” he sighed, breathing in his blunt, “mh, fuck me,”

”Where the hell have you been for an hour and a half?”

”Class,” Klaus deadpanned, “Running, actually. With all the others, you know, sweaty muscular guys and lean beautiful girls, really quite the show. I should go more often, alas, I hate running. Now, lay the lecture on me big guy,”

”You’re so selfish,” Luther snapped, “every single one of us wants to take someone to the dance and you’re the only thing in the way. If not for us do it because Dad doesn’t think you can,”

”Almost got me, Luther, great effort. You know how I like proving the old man wrong. Alas, No,” Klaus said, “I already told you, I don’t date. Ever.”

”Fake date, for like three days,”

”That’s spending three days with someone. Nope,” 

“Klaus I don’t get it. You’re smoking your stupid weed, you’re taking your crazy pills - what the fuck else? You can’t say you’re still honestly crazy,” crazy... nice choice of words. Usually the first word used to describe Klaus In any given situation. Was he still absolutely bonkers?

”Oh yeah, baby,” Klaus laughed, “I’m fucking nuts alright, always have been, always will be,”

”You taking your pills? Have they stopped working?” Luther seemed more concerned now, whether that was for Klaus or the general public He couldn’t decide. “Are you...” he trailed off,

”No,” Klaus gritted out, then plastered a smile onto his face. And Luther plucked the blunt from his hand, causing Klaus to stop walking. “I’m cool,”

“Klaus, it’s two more years before we can date,” Luther said, “people aren’t just going to wait around for us forever, you know. This might be some of our only chances, how often does _Vanya_ or _Five_ fall for someone? I just want to give them a good night to remember. A good memory for once,”

”I’m not saying this isn’t hard to deny you,” Klaus muttered, “I don’t want to say no. I don’t want you all standing around alone at prom with Dad’s fucking spies making sure you keep your hands to yourselves. I don’t want to see your crushes go off with someone else because they don’t want to wait,”

”Klaus, your fears are ridiculous, childish, and are phobias - you know, fears that cripple someone but have no reason to,” Luther deadpanned, “you’re using all of this as an excuse, really, you’re too scared to let people in. At least be honest about it,”

”Of course I’m scared to let people in, brother dearest. Many people do not wipe their feet on the welcome mat, before trailing their muddy feet into my home,” Klaus said, “but this is my _not being selfish_ face, see?” And he pointed to the frown carved into his cheeks, “nobody is getting dragged into my crazy circle, no sir,”

”You’re such an asshole,” Luther snapped, “You’re making everybody miserable,” 

“Dad’s doing that all by himself,” Klaus beamed. “Better luck next time, Luther hon,” he winked, “I’m not budging on this, but ooo convincing Ben to talk me into it, reminding him of his insane crush on Mr, Horror, well, that was a stroke of genius. For I am very weak for my favourite brother,” he sighed,

”Ben’s gonna be crushed,” Luther warned, “and Vanya and Five,”

”Five And Diego will get pissy, Allison and Ben disappointed, Vanya - the saint, will be disappointed but understand, and you will give me the silent treatment starting right now,” 

“I can’t stand you,”

”I can’t stand me. Join the club,” and Klaus began walking, whistling to himself.

and Luther began to think up a plan in the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luther, Monday.**

”What about Shirley?”

”Nah dude, Kevin is where it’s at. Your brother -no offence- way more likely to date a dude. I can’t believe the guy even fucks girls. Is he like, 10% straight?”

”Nah, dude is like 60% straight. Total hunger for the female flesh, man,”

Luther’s friends had been going back and forth for twenty minutes debating on who would be the perfect candidate to woo his brother. Who had the looks, the personality, the charm, an almost untouchable nature to pose a little bit of a challenge - too? “Girls are more clingy than guys, Klaus already seems clingy. You can’t put two clingy people together that’s how couple murderers come about, man,” and the table mumbled in agreement.

”Or you could just sneak off with the girl you like,” One of his friends said,

”Nah man, his dad, fucking nuts right. SO he’s paid private investigators to follow his kids around to make sure they’re doing everything right. Mostly to prevent like -what?- pregnancies,”

”Well, they should be fired. I just saw Klaus walk last five minutes ago smoking crack. And he skips like 80% of his classes,”

”Yeah, because the dude Is prepared. They take his shit and boom - either he buys some more, or pulls another crack pipe out of the bottom of his shoe. Dude is wack,”

” _dude_ is my brother,” Luther grumbled, “Klaus might pretend to be dumber than he is but it’s all a trick. Most of the time. He suddenly grows a brain cell when he wants something,” 

“I’d just drag his arse to therapy, my man, you know how many Bets have existed over the years? Klaus has been untouchable since he was like 14,”

”They didn’t have the right intentions,” Luther said, “Klaus can smell a bad egg from a mile away. He’s like a bloodhound, probably the paranoia. We need someone who's good, just willing to be a little...”

”Bit of a dick?”

”Total And complete liar?”

”Breaker of hearts?” 

“Fucking Klaus,” Luther hissed, “he won't even fake date someone. He won’t spend time with anyone outside the family,” Yep, Klaus was always fluttering from group to group never staying too long never getting too comfortable. “Reckon anyone would help?”

”Diego probably,” one of them pointed out, Diego would definitely think it would be a terrible idea, cruel even, to convince someone to date Klaus whether for real or otherwise, but he’d go along with it for Eudora. She had him by the metaphorical dick at the present moment, he spent all of his time watching her and her watching him. Diego was selfish and ruthless when it came to thinking with his dick. "We'll keep our eyes peeled for potential lovers,"

 

 

**Grace**

Oh her little Klaus was always more vulnerable than the others, apart from Diego but he seemed to be growing into a rather strapping young man, full of more confidence than he'd ever had before. Klaus hadn't changed much from childhood. "Are you okay, Pumpkin? I baked cookies," 

"Thanks, Mom. Just drama stuff," Klaus waved his hand, "with the fam," he added on. The 'fam' who had all barrelled into Allison's car as she drove them home and used the opportunity to trap Klaus in what was a mock of an intervention.  Diego had declared his intention of asking Eudora out anyway and Luther had gone ballistic. They all remembered their father's words,

 _If you so much as touch another person's hand I will be forced to punish you, and take away your inheritance. Not in my house!_ \- he'd declared, Diego had made the valid argument of Klaus constantly sleeping around and Reginald had said,  _Klaus's inheritance is already been cut off because of his drug habit. And I punish him on a weekly basis for multiple misdeeds. Klaus had proclaimed it wasn't exactly his fault, he'd get high and then he'd get all wound up and lustful and things tended to happen._

"Oh, they'll come around, dear," Grace assured, "it seems unfair for them right now, but they'll see this is in your best interest,"

"When hell freezes over they will," Klaus muttered back, "what kind of cookies did you bake?"

"Milk and white chocolate," she beamed, "I knew you'd need the little sugar boost. How were your classes?" 

"Well, this year they put me back in Gym and PE which is no surprise, Cha-Cha is ever brutal but fuck does she get results-" and Grace frowned at the swearing and Klaus blushed, "and I have History with Hazel. Worst thing ever in the world though is we get like a lecture on random crap every day and they team up, which is like being tortured to death, honestly," he sighed, "but design and hair is good,"

"Design, making clothing. You've always enjoyed that," Grace smiled, and Klaus took one of the cooling cookies. "I presume some of you joined clubs,"

"Mhm. Five joined the Chess club, unsurprisingly. Allison drama, Vanya music. Diego further sports, Luther didn't join one and neither did Ben. Or me. I have better ways to waste my time,"

"Now Klaus," Grace took a moment to brush herself down before sitting at the table and folding her hands. "I want this year to be better for you. All of you, but you in particular. I want you to make an effort. To go, class, to do your homework, to make a decent everlasting friend," she said, "I know life is hard for you, but I wish more than anything to see you happy and successful,"

"I can.. _.attempt_ ," Klaus sighed loudly, "now  _I_ am going to my room," and he snatched one final cookie for the road and trotted up the stairs, to find Reginald holding a mobile phone and glaring down at Ben, quite heatedly. "Ah shit," Klaus grumbled,

"I hope you are aware Henry is to remain a friend," Reginald said, "if I see even so much as a touch on the arm, or a slightly promiscuous text, I will have him removed from the school," he warned, and Ben deflated. Klaus had to feel just a little guilty at the sight, he wasn't a total monster. 

"Why can't we just-"

"Because!" Reginald exclaimed, "there will be no sexually transmitted diseases in this household. No disgustingly stained sheets. No pregnancies. No broken hearts, even. Relationships at your age are ridiculous! but pursuing one at a more matured level in your brain is ideal,"

"Why do this to Klaus then?" Ben hissed, "you know the others are going to treat him like absolute shit when prom comes about, right? why not just ban it altogether, you know Klaus won't date anyway, you're dangling false hope in front of us,"

"An experiment of sorts. To see if your brother would let go of his childish fear to be selfless and I was unsurprised at the outcome," Reginald said, "it maintains order does it not? to  _dangle_ -as you say- a possibility in front of you?"

"You mean make it seem like this is all Klaus's doing, not yours," Ben grumbled, "it's real to him,"

"It is not real to anybody, because it is fictional fear created by his unintelligent brain that decided to scare itself. You will not talk back to me, I will be keeping this for the next three days," and he held up the phone, before walking away. Klaus fought with the urge to either crack a joke or run to his room,

"Sexting with the boy?" Klaus asked, propping his shoulder against his doorframe, and Ben jumped with fright, "I'm pretty sure the creepy fucker has our phones wiretapped, how else would he know you're flirting with the enemy," and Ben's mouth twitched, "and he always knows when I've been fucking in my room. I swear if I ever find a camera in there I am calling someone so quickly,"

"Klaus, you can smell it on you," Ben pointed out, "plus you're red as a tomato for like three days after," and Klaus grinned at the thought, "so what meat you got your eye on this time? you have that devious look in your eye,"

"ooh, hmm..." Klaus trailed off, "well, Devon is known to have a thing for public fornication, which very much interests me - something new, you know," he grinned, "and the new boy..." he purred, "he sent my bones jangling," 

"Ew," Ben laughed, "I don't think I've seen him," and Klaus held up his hands like he was holding someone, and licked at the air, "ew, stop!" Ben yelled, 

"you can tell before he even takes his shirt off - washboard abs," Klaus collapsed against his bedroom door, dramatically, throwing his hand over his forehead, "why I'm a little dizzy..." he gasped, and Ben rolled his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, Abba is just screaming my name," and he flung open his door and shut it behind him. Wasting no time at yanking on his headphones and collapsing on his bed.

 _"Klaus, - KLAUS!"_ Klaus jolted, throwing his headphones off and staring up into the darkened room, Grace was hovering over him, hand on his arm, "Dinner's ready," and Klaus mumbled back and sat up. Klaus, without a doubt, should get help for how much he loved spaghetti. It was always hard for the siblings to be quiet during dinner, Klaus slurped with great enthusiasm and it tended to annoy the hell out of Diego who'd snap at him eventually.

 

 

**Klaus**

"Klaus? - Klaus you idiot," Klaus blinked, dropping his fork. The table was clear - all but his plate, and his siblings barring Diego and Ben were all nowhere to be found. "You always get so spaced out when you wake up, weirdo," Diego snorted, "we're all playing that drawing thing where you get the word and try to draw it," 

Luther was so shit at drawing. He tried to draw a porcupine that Klaus yelled was a fish, he kept saying - fish, fish, fish, salamander, fish, penguin, fish until Luther threw the pen and bounced it off of Klaus's forehead. "Right, off to bed, going to bed, off I pop off I go," Klaus sung, eyes darting from corner to corner of the room. Ben's eyes followed as he left. "Jesus Christ on a cross!" Klaus screeched when he turned to close his door and saw Ben standing there, arms crossed. "We need to get you a bell or something-"

"We need to talk, right fucking now, Klaus," and fuck, Klaus hadn't heard Ben so pissed in a long time. Ben pushed past him, slamming the door and making Klaus cringe. "I can't believe you, like, honestly sometimes you blow my fucking mind and the fact you're standing there, with that stupid look on your face just makes me want to punch your lights out. Where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"Your. Meds." Ben growled, "you're off your fucking meds, think I can't tell. Jesus Christ Klaus, _what are you thinking?_ "

"I'm thinking I don't need you to baby me. You know some people really believe in ghosts and mediums, maybe I'm just special," Klaus winked, and Ben stepped forward and then stepped back in an effort to contain himself. "Either way, I'm sick of being Crazy Klaus. It's time for my own self medicating only, Benny boy. It works just as well," he beamed,

"Klaus -" Ben bit his lip and began to pace back and forth, "you get even worse off of them. You depend even more on drugs, harder drugs. Every single time you've tried to kill yourself or you've OD' you've been off your meds and off your face on everything under the sun,"

"Everyone else in this family is crazy yet you single out the really nuts one," Klaus pouted, "Benny boy doesn't act like you don't hear that voice in your head, too. Vanya takes meds. Allison has a control problem, Luther is fucking deluded and Diego - my god, his obsession with Justice and his desire for violence is worrying, okay? like, go baby your other fucked up siblings. No, in fact, baby  _yourself_ Benjamin, you hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite?!" Ben cried out, "I can contain myself-"

"Liar!" Klaus yelled back, "you had a breakdown _last week_ , oh yes Benny, I miss  _nothing_. You act like you don't have your anger issues, that tiny little dark part of you that begs to lash out and hurt everyone and everything around you. As if you don't go to counselling. You, your mental-Horror, your physical horror. Screw you!" and he jolted back, clearing his throat and looking to the floor

"Klaus..." Ben said slowly, "what's wrong?" and Klaus put on a fake and big smile, "what do you see?"

"Just get the hell out, Ben," he sighed, unable to hide from it all. 

"I don't know how to help you, how to fix you, Klaus. It's like I've done everything I can think of to save you and you're a lost cause," Ben whispered, eyes looking suspiciously glassy, Klaus would rip his own hair out if Ben started bawling. "Why can't I help you?" and he sat on the edge of Klaus's bed, hands folded together, and Klaus dropped beside him. "Please don't do this, Klaus,"

"They're not working," Klaus said,

"What?"

"The fucking pills," he sighed, "they're not working anymore. They're just making me vomit. I hate them, I hate how they dull my senses and make me less of myself. Just like Vanya, she's always so quiet and freaked out on her meds, they control her emotions too much. I don't trust Dad or any Doctor he makes see me, I don't trust them to do what's best,"

"It can't be worse than hard drugs," Ben whispered, "worse than death,"

"It's not working anyway, Benny. Hasn't been for weeks, I've had you all fooled," and he smiled weakly, "the dead have just been hanging around with my memories and horrors. I want to be numb, always..."

"You need to get clean, again," 

"What I need versus what I do," Klaus shrugged, "I'm insane in the membrane," 


	3. Chapter 3

**Diego, Tuesday.**

Klaus didn’t have an off button and it was the worst thing in the world. Diego was close to yanking out his hair and screaming in his brother’s face. “So yeah - they dragged me here. SO why’d you start a fight then?” The gist of the story was that Klaus was caught smoking in the venting system, just a cigarette luckily for him, and Diego had gotten into a fist fight.

”Gave me lip,” Diego said, and at the weird look Klaus shot him made him smack his brother around the head, “not like that, you idiot. Thought he could target me for a bullying session, so I disintegrated his lungs with my fist,” Klaus smirked and sat back. “Luther’s been bitching about you all day. What’s Dad going to do? Disown _all_ of us if we _all_ get laid. He can’t catch Seven people at once,”

“Yeah, well, Dad has a way of mentally controlling Ben and Luther. Vanya would never go for it, and Allison sides with the winning team. Five - he loves defiance, so it’ll just be you and Five,”

”And you,” Diego pointed out, “you couldn’t listen to him to save your life. As long as he still has one kid under his thumb we’ll never get what we want. Not until we’re of age And can legally make our own choices,”

”And even then, he can still cut your inheritance off,” Klaus muttered, “I can’t believe his mightier than thou bullshit. _Klaus you have only scraped the surface of your potential,_ Potential being what? Becoming the stereotypical eccentric dress maker or hair dresser? -please, save it,” 

“Hargreeves-“ the Principle, or rather, the Handler as they called her, stopped and sighed, “Hargreeves’s,” she corrected, “it is very clear to me you need some anger management Diego. From this moment on I am putting the two of you in a mandatory behavioural class. I assume you can expect your siblings to eventually join you,” She sneered, “now out,”

”Aw man,” Klaus whined as they walked away from the office, “the behavioural teacher is gonna be pissed to see me again,” and Diego huffed in amusement, “Did you hear Dad caught Ben sexting his horror and took away his phone? I almost peed,”

”I would say you’re being over dramatic again, but that sounds like Ben. You sure you should be calling the guy Ben liked by the same nickname he gave his depression?”

”Absolutely,” Klaus beamed, “any guy decked in all black with piercings can not be trusted, oh brother of mine,” 

“Ben would kick his ass if he tried anything,” Diego snorted, “and it’s not like we have to worry about Ben finding out what drugs are,” and Klaus shoved at him, “Id say let him experiment,”

”Well I’m not going to deliberately cock-block him, I’m not a total monster, you know-“ 

“Well hello there, Hargreeves,” 

“Well if it isnt Bert And Ernie, Dumb and Dumber, Ron And Harry,” Klaus said, “don’t say Luther got himself slapped by a girl again, last week I dribbled it was so funny,”

”Nopeeee. I just want the crown,” The two meatheads were two of Luther’s groupie. “I gotta know if I have to worry about you at Prom, stealing it right from under the chin of my date,” Diego couldn’t remember the guy’s name very well, a Freddy or Frank or something.

”You? Date?” Klaus raised his eyebrows and Freddy’s friend laughed right in his face. “Fear not, I have plans that night. It involves a bathtub and headphones,”

”Not even gonna bring a date to hump for the night, that’s sad Hargreeves,” 

“for the last time I won’t fuck you,” Klaus said, knowing very well both men were straight. They laughed loudly anyway. “Did Luther put you up to this? The more he tries to force me to date, the more likely I’ll not,”

”Force you to-“

”What? Like he wants to set you up. Nice of him,”

”He’s doing it for his benefit, not mine,” and Klaus reached out And flicked both of their noses, “scram, little Elves,”

”do you always talk with Luther’s groupie?” Diego frowned,

”Sometimes,” Klaus shrugged, “I think they prefer me, I’m louder, funnier, more sassy. What’s not to like?”

”You know, Klaus. You’ve never actually even tried to date before, maybe you’re thinking too deeply, it’s probably not going to be this big thing. And you’ll find someone who embraces the crazy, but that won’t hapoen until you let someone in,”

”I let them in that’s them seeing me at my lowest. I don’t care if you see me, or Luther or Five. We’re family - we keep that shit to ourselves. But a stranger...” Klaus trailed off, 

”Youll have to eventually,” Diego pointed out,

”Not everyone dates or marries,” 

“You’re a hopeless romantic, don’t try to deny it. You die over that lame shit, like flowers and chocolates And proposals spelt out of rose petals,” they both couldn’t deny that Klaus wanted that connection with someone. 

 

**Luther, Tuesday**

“Seems like a good opportunity, man. Tad’s party is going to be a basher and Klaus can’t stay away from the things,” Klaus wasn’t even planning to be at prom - Luther hoped the sight of all of the happy couples would at least guilt trip him into thinking of his siblings, not experiencing that. 

“Anyone can come so we’ll start piling In the sweet, innocent, good boys. Operation Get-Luther-Laid is still on,” and his friends high fived. And Luther looked around him. _Who would capture Klaus?_ Who could do what no one else had.

”How much do you know about him?”

”Who?” Luther pointed and his friends turned behind them to stare openly, “I heard the guy is kinda unhinged, like, seen some shit sorta thing,”

”I heard he’s gay as hell,” 

“All the girls fawn over him,” This new boy could be the answer. Luther needed to learn, so he approached him and his friends stumbled after him.

”You’re new,” Luther said,

”Dave,” Dave grinned and shook Luther’s hand, “You're Luther. I only know because no one in gym shuts up about you, and I learn quickly,”

”Mh. My siblings all take gym, watch out, They’ll all outdo you...except Klaus and maybe Ben,”

”I assume Klaus Is a brother then? I Briefly spoke with him earlier, he’s a... unique character, but he made the lesson fun,”

”If you like him you should make an effort to talk to him, granted he has this thing about pushing people away,” 

“I make the effort to talk to everyone,” Dave shrugged, and when he managed to worm his way out of the conversation with Luther, Luther watched him walk away with a squint. He was surprised to find he liked Dave, definitely a soft man emotionally but not too soft, and he had this edge that Luther bet could keep up with Klaus.

Now he had to figure out how to get Dave to take his brother out. He didn’t seem the type to accept money or a dare. He’d have to think intelligently. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Luther, Wednesday**

“Have you heard the rumours about my brother?” Luther asked,

”I know he does drugs,”

”Well, people call him Crazy-Klaus-Hargreeves around here,” he sighed, “do you like saving people, Dave?”

”Yes?”

”Perfect. See, my brother has a lot of screws loose. I keep thinking of ways to maybe fix him, or at least make him more of a model citizen. And I keep coming up empty, until It came to me,” Dave was looking more confused by the second, “he loves pushing people away, won’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend, won’t have a friend,”

”Okay?”

”But you seem the determined type, no one can put up with him too long. I think you should open him up,” Luther said, “you know - see if you can get him to believe in friendship again,”

”You want me to try to make friends with your brother?” Dave frowned, “Klaus seems cool, Luther. But I also think he’s capable of making his own friends,”

”He’s really not,” Luther frowned back, “It can’t be healthy having to be around your siblings only 24 hours a day, too afraid to let anyone in to make a genuine connection...I should be more up front, what’s it going to take?”

”Take?”

”To Get you to force Klaus To make a friend or more,” Luther huffed, “come on, Dave, he needs this,” Dave didn’t doubt Klaus probably did need a friend, but somehow in the back of his mind, he thought it was a bad idea. It was befriending someone because their brother guilted you into it. “What can I give you not to give up on him?”

”Um...” Dave looked to his left, and then right, like analysing his best escape route. “Why do I get the feeling this isn’t about friendship?” He raised his eyebrows and crossed his Arms. Luther never was one for subtly. “What do you really want? Me to spy on him, get him clean, what?”

”No! Just thought maybe he could use a little outsider interaction,” Luther shrugged, “ _a boyfriend would definitely fix a lot of his issues,_ ” he muttered and Dave’s face cleared,

”You want me to date your brother because he’s sleeping around a lot, is that it?” 

“Sort of? - he just, won’t let anybody in. He’s not going to get anywhere in life with anyone if he refuses to let people get close to him, right? I’m hoping If he sees a relationship can last and he can not get judged, he’ll be more willing to try to date,” he ranted, 

“What made you think I’m gay?”

”Rumours,”

”do you always believe rumours?” Dave challenged,

”They’re never wrong in these halls. Are they wrong?” And just by the pinch of Dave’s eyebrows, the rumours were winning again. “Look, we’ve been homeschooled right up until a few years back. I can see you’re a good guy who could really help him,”

”I can’t exactly change who he is or even save him,” Dave laughed, “I’m not a Guardian angel,” 

“I just want him to see he can benefit from letting someone in,” Luther sighed, “but if the idea is really that unappealing-“

”Did you ever really ask him, or stop to wonder why he acts the way he does?” Dave frowned, “there has to be a reason, a good reason. Is it really just the fear of being judged, what made him so scared in the first place?”

”The way everybody treats him, obviously. Dad, us, the entire school. I mean we don’t really treat him like crap but we did as dumb kids, kids can Be harsh,” Luther winced, “we knew Klaus was acting bonkers and we didn’t like it,”

”Guess That would scare some kids, yeah,” Dave muttered. “Fine... I might see if we can click or connect about _something_. He seems kind of cool, just, no promises, alright?”

”Great,” 

 

**Klaus, Wednesday**

_Great, stuck with Lenny as a science partner of all people_. Klaus couldn’t stand the guy, he sucked at Science, he was kind of unnerving and creepy. “You look like you want to commit murder,”

”Lenny sucks at Science which means I’m doing all the hard work,” _probably because Daddy made me learn all about technology and science and the human body. Ugh_. “Oh great, that's the source material?"

"Don't know anything about mutations, radiation and chemicals?"

"I know too much about this shit," Klaus complained, it was always  _are you crazy asking Klaus for help?_ in class until Science came along. "Especially chemicals," and he sent Dave a wink, "only cigarettes, of course, which were once again removed from my person and I have absolutely no more hidden all around the school, oh woe is me," and Dave smothered a laugh into his hand. 

"Anybody ever tell you that you're a funny guy?"

"Would be considered a funny story if it were untrue," Klaus said, "keep that to yourself and I'll tell you the answer to number nine,"

"How do you know I can't figure it out?" Dave argued,

"no one can," Klaus drawled, "it's a fake question, has no real answer because there's no such thing as the  _transformative mutant gene found in the frontal lobe said to cause strange inhuman abilities, thus was the inspiration behind the first ever written superhero._ It's bullshit - this is all about questioning the man or something, and trusting yourself over what others tell you,"

"...you know, I can't believe that you have absolutely no cigarettes, kind of cruel," Dave said and Klaus was glared at heatedly from the teacher for laughing. Dave was almost familiar - like he was a reflection of Klaus. Funny, charming, but something darker beneath the eye that hid parts no one else was allowed to see. He was too similar to Klaus, they worked too well together, fit too well together. Klaus had to wiggle his way out of this before he got attached. "Hargreeves, can I ask you something?"

Unfortunately, Dave had cornered Klaus right outside of the classroom. "What?" Klaus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You never really sit with people,"

"That's not true!" Klaus gasped, "I sit with Ben. Been watching me, Katz?" he challenged,

"I'm good at observing," Dave countered, "you don't even really sit with anyone but _Ben_ , and sometimes your other brother-"

"Listen, Dave Katz-" Klaus started, "I'm not a people person. I don't want to make friendship bracelets, I don't want to hang out. Here are your two options, leave me alone or fuck me,"

"...I'm not standing here to um... have sex with you,"

"Great, option numero uno. Was great chatting with you, now I must depart," Klaus shot a wave over his shoulder and Dave watched him walk off with impressive speed, mouth agape. Honestly, Klaus was so sick of the new kids always flocking to him because he spoke loudly and laughed and was confident. And he especially hated it when he liked those people as well.

"Wow, trying to dig your meathooks into the new kid, already?" Klaus gritted his teeth, turning around to swear or even lash out until he saw Ben standing there  _beside_ his... Klaus grit his teeth and sighed loudly, he couldn't exactly punch the guy and get away with it. "He's your type,"

"You don't know  _my_ type, Horror,"

" ** _Klaus-!_** " Ben exclaimed, "I'm sorry, you know my dumbass brother. In through one ear, out through the other,  _it's like conversing with a brick wall_ ," he hissed at Klaus, and Klaus hissed back. They were like a couple of feline's circling each other. 

"Pfft, I'm not making nice with him. He's probably cheating on you with like eight different people, or at least has connections with the Russian mafia,"

"I'm from New York,"

"Whatever,"

"Ben did detail that we can't publically date until he's of age, but I assure you-you will still see me around in two years. So you might as well get to know me now," hor- _uh Henry_ , said. Klaus knew it was a pretty shitty thing to nickname him  _Horror_ , knowing Ben's affiliation with the word. Dad always called him that as a kid,  _you little horror_ and when Ben got depressed he called the darkest saddest parts of himself  _the horror_. "Is it the rumours, because I really couldn't care less,"

"That I'm totally batshit crazy?" Klaus grinned,

"Would seem hypocritical to judge me for looking crazy when you actually  _are_  crazy," and Ben slapped Henry's arm, Klaus squinted at the two of them, walking backwards with a calculating gaze.  _Well, he can keep up with me, defend himself. Pretty sharp quick tongue._

"What do you do for a job?" and Ben sighed loudly and massaged his temples, "legal or otherwise,"

"Klaus, he's not a criminal," Ben growled, "he makes coffee at Starbucks for shit sake, how do you  _think_ we met, in the middle of a gang war?" Klaus glanced at Henry and squinted again, leaning close to him. "Would you please just be cool about him,  _for me?_ "

"If I see any funny behaviour though it'll look like an accident," Klaus muttered, and Ben shook his head. "Plus, I wasn't flirting with Katz anyway. He obviously wanted to make friends with me and I told him that wasn't my thing," Ben seemed dejected at this, more for Klaus's sake than his own. Yet another potential friend Klaus had pushed away, Ben wasn't feeling good about it, but Klaus seemed pretty smug and proud about it. Ben wanted to shake Klaus, demand him to trust just one person.

"You know, you can't spend the rest of your life avoiding every little thing that could hurt your feelings. You're not covered in bubble wrap, you're covered in skin," Ben sighed, "you're delaying the inevitability of having your feelings hurt, but it'll happen eventually just admit it and embrace it,"

"No can do, Ben. I've put myself in a steel concrete box," Klaus held his hands up like he was shoving at the top of something, "too heavy to open," 

"Yeah, because you need help opening it," 

"Ooh, that was a good one, Ben," Klaus snorted, "quick little fucker. Well, are you getting in the car?"

"No, I'm walking home with-"

"Ooh, amazing," Klaus laughed, "Dad is gonna flip. Don't get too comfortable you crazy kids, he always has someone watching," and he winked at Henry. "Get too close and he'll snap a chastity belt on you. See you at home whenever that is,"

"Where's Ben going?" Allison asked as Klaus hopped into the car,

" _he_ is pushing the boundaries set by daddy dearest and is probably going to pocket-touch his friend there on the way home," and Allison pressed on the accelerator break for a second, causing Klaus to snap forward, 

"Gross," Diego muttered, crossing his arms, "well, drive then. If Ben wants to walk with his... _friend_ ,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ben, Wednesday**

_On the way home something Henry asked -that Ben needed time to think about- was “why do you think your father does the things he does?”_ In some ways Ben supposed it was a fucked up kind of love. Lock away your children, high high in a tower, to protect them from the outside. 

And because of time and age.  _You don’t have time to date and mess around._ Why does he do the things he does?  _To save the world of course._

Reginald Hargreeves had Stood in front of his Seven children and demanded they pick the path they wanted to go. But it wasn’t that easy, it had to be useful.  _What’s the point of living if you’re not going to be helpful, be worth something._ The only jobs he would accept were ones that would help people.

Luther chose Field work for the Police. Diego and Five detective work, Allison chose Medicine, Ben wanted to host self defence classes and Reginald just about allowed that. Vanya truly only wanted to do music, she argued a song can save your life just as a bullet can and she wasn’t good at anything else. So he allowed it because he didn’t value her anyway.

Whereas Klaus... _Klaus_. He wanted to join the army and the idea thrilled their father. Diego wouldn’t let him though, _you’d be killed in a second. You’re doing this to die, I know you._ And they were still arguing about it to this day. 

“ _Number Six,_ ” like a Bond villain his father was waiting for him, just noticeable in the dull lighting of the lampshade. Head bowed. “You know how I feel about staying out so late. It’s dark,” 

“ _Oh...right,_ I forgot the sun sets so early in winter,” Ben mumbled, “I was just walking - taking some space away from my siblings,”

”With that boy,” Reginald frowned, “he is free to distract you from your very important work once you have a stable job and top scores in your exams,” 

“It wasn’t a distraction... just a break,” Ben said, “so I don’t burn out. I promise no one is distracting me,” had it been Anyone but Ben or Luther saying this Reginald would have been yelling. But Ben was pretty incapable of lying to his face.

”Very well. Dinner is almost served, if you’re quick you may be able to eat. However, as punishment for staying out in the dark you’ll give your pudding to whoever you choose,” and Ben nodded and scurried up the stairs.

”Jesus!” He screeched,

”Even better,” Klaus grinned back, “You’re home suspiciously late. Did you pocket jerk your friend?” And Ben stripped off his jacket and launched it at Klaus who yelled and grabbed his lip. ”metal zip, asshat!” He exclaimed, 

“Nothing happened,” Ben muttered, “clearly he at least wanted a hug but Dad’s fucking goons were trailing our asses,” and Klaus frowned, rolling from his back onto his stomach, “Dad doesn’t have to worry about you,” because not only did he not care what happened to Klaus, but also that Klaus never slept with a girl whilst being too wasted. He was careful about that shit, most of the time, anyway. 

“Because I’m amazing and a pretty face can’t distract me for more than five hours,” he fluttered his eyelashes, “must blow to have him cockblock you like that, _haha get it?_ Anywayyy, he follows me around too a lot, but I can always lose them. I believe they now refer to me as _the slippery little bastard_ rather than _Klaus_ ,”

”Yeah, and every time you run away from them Dad hands your ass to you,” Ben countered, pulling off his day clothes, “last time when you scaled down the side of the school from the roof so you could blow Trevor? And then blow your nose with a bunch of crap,”

”Oh yeah, haha,” Klaus grinned, “Dad locked me in the bathroom and made me go through withdrawal. But at least I had a toilet,” Klaus hummed, “Yeah his punishments suck so hard, not worth losing your V for, trust me,” 

“ _Dinner!_ ”

”Race ya,” Ben took off after Klaus who bombed down the hall, And Ben yanked on his pyjamas on the way, 

“Cheater!” Ben yelled as Klaus slid down the banister, “you ass, you learned that from Five,” he said as he slid into the dining room, 

“Be careful, the floors are awfully slippy,” Grace smiled, “wouldn’t want you to get bashed up,”

”Sit,” Reginald cut in and they all collapsed into their respective seats. 

“Here, I can’t have dessert today,” Ben said, passing his cake slice to Vanya who smiled back,

”What? Why not me?” Klaus whined,

”cheaters don’t get extra cake-“

”Quiet at the dinner table, please,” Reginald sighed. Talk about most boring moment of the day, no one could stand breakfast, dinner, or supper. 

 

**Klaus, Thursday**

Klaus was both stretching and waiting for Ben when he got the fright of his life, he was just straightening up, arms lifting into the air when they met a chest. “ _Fucking shit!_ ” He exclaimed, grasping his chest. “You fucker,”

”You’re pretty deaf, Hargreeves,” Dave said, “the grass is crunchy, you can hear me from a mile away,”

”pfft, who Do you think I am?” Klaus snorted, lifting up the beanie on his head, revealing the the thin headphones underneath, “And...” he gestured to the black scrunchies on his wrist and Dave tilted his head until Klaus moved it, revealing a box of tictacs. “It’s not tictacs, by the way, so don’t try stealing any,” 

“Oh,” he reeled back in shock and Klaus smirked at the reaction, and stretched back down, fingertips grazing his shoes, “you’re so different from your family,” Dave had to wonder how.

”none of us are similar. We all have conflicting personalities. Vanya’s quiet, Allison is social, Luther is a rule followers, Diego is a rule breaker, Five is cocky and won’t do what he’s told, Ben is easily manipulated, does everything he’s told...and he’s sarcastic,”

”What about you?”

”cynical, upfront, absolutely batshit crazy,” he grinned, “we all make quite the dysfunctional team. Now, Davy, didn’t I tell you I hate pillow fights?”

”People also do their nails at sleepovers,” and Dave gestured to Klaus’s black nails, “you actually seem like the pillow fight type,” 

“I don’t need, or want, you following me around-“ and he pushed a finger into Dave’s chest, “I don’t get buddy buddy,”

”Humour me,” Dave crosses his arms, “how do you know you’re crazier than me?” He challenged, “I could sneak off into the night and steal away children to eat-“ he put a creepy voice on And poked at Klaus who laughed and reeled back,

”Stop making me laugh, you crapper!” Klaus exclaimed, “you know the race already started right?” Dave turned around, shrugged, and when he turned back Klaus was already running away behind the others, and Dave smiled and shook his head.

”Got me,” Dave said to himself,

”KATZ, GET RUNNING!” Cha-Cha screamed, and Dave shook his head And instantly caught up to Klaus who blinked back in shock, and just to annoy him Dave winked and overtook him.

”No you don’t,” Klaus hissed to himself and sped up. 

“You two can continue your dick measuring contest If it means he runs that fast every lesson,” Cha-Cha said, by the end of the lesson Klaus was laying spread eagle on his back, panting loudly and Dave was leaned against a tree, laughing and pouring water over his head.

Klaus had to wonder why it was easy to like Dave, and then had to knock himself out of it. He probably just wanted to be known as the guy who captured crazy-Klaus’s heart. Well, Klaus wasn’t going to be made a fool out of. “So you know that guy pretty well?” Ben stared down at him and Klaus swatted at his legs. “Is he in your other PE class?” And Klaus nodded.

”He’s an annoying fly whose buzzing around me, he’ll get the hint eventually,” Klaus promised, “today he challenged me Is all,” 

“he could be someone, a friend, Klaus,” Klaus just shook his head and stood up, “You’re going To need a shower,”

”I’ll skip Lunch to take one,” Klaus shrugged, “Katz only _just_ beat me the hunky fucker. Next time I’ll get him,” and Ben smiled widely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Mentions Of an Attempted suicide & Kidnapping-

**Dave, Monday**

”PE was absolute hell on Friday, Cha-Cha was in the best mood ever. Kept honking this little hand horn-“ Dave started, Klaus glanced up at Dave, gripping the strap of his bag, and kept walking. “Okay...” he winced awkwardly, “you know we have Science now right?” He called, and Klaus ignored him. 

 

**Three days earlier; Klaus**

On Friday morning Diego decided to stay off of school and the others walked out of the front door, frowns plastered on their faces. Klaus sat on the sitting room chair, knees tucked up and blanket around his shoulders. “What the hell happened, Klaus?” Diego asked, Klaus glanced at him and shrugged. “I can’t help you if you don’t-“

”You can’t help me. Period,” Klaus’s throat sounded like shit, like he had tonsillitis or the flu. “Fucking Ben,” Diego’s face dropped and he clapped a hand on Klaus’s shoulder,

”Why you still thinking about it, huh? He’s fine,” Klaus wished he knew, he woke up screaming again last night. With the smell of death and decay haunting his room and blood on his hands, blood that the others assured wasn’t there. “What about Five?” Because usually Klaus always dreamed about Ben or Five. Klaus just nodded quickly, “You don’t...”

”I know. I can’t help it,” Klaus hissed. The worst dream was always Ben, but Five as a close second. Once upon a time little Five as furious at their father and stormed out of the house near sundown. He went missing for almost an entire year. Klaus shuddered and swallowed, “I can’t stop thinking about them,” And how, how were they holding themselves together better than him? 

“You need help, man,” Diego warned, “you’re probably thinking about them more than they are, they’re both fine,” Klaus nodded and breathed out, sometimes he hated how much he cared And loved his family. He had an absolute chronic fear of death. 

_It was a Sunday, and Klaus was burning in the heat that came through his bedroom window. Luther would later tell them he failed, he couldn’t talk Ben out of jumping from his bedroom window - he was so afraid of that dark voice inside of him, his horror. And Klaus had heard Luther say to Diego -Ben and killed self and he had ran without thinking._

_There was so much blood when he got outside, Luther had tried to stop him from going out but he ducked under his arm. Ben survived, he was fine. But it didn’t erase the image and Klaus felt even worse for having nightmares about it, knowing what it must do to Ben and his guilt._

_But how could Klaus ever blame him? Ben had found him many times on the edge of death._

_And little Five? Well, that was a boring old Tuesday. It happened during breakfast, he stormed out and they went to school and Dad reported Five missing after three days. When the Police knocked at the door almost a year later with Five, Klaus thought he was seeing a figment of his imagination again._

_He knew his brother had been kept captive for the entire time, that he was a different person, and Klaus let his mind run wild with what could have happened to him in that time._

 

**Klaus, Monday**

Everyone always knew when Klaus really wasn’t feeling okay. The bags under his eyes would be dark, And he’d be so stoned he couldn’t sit straight without swaying in his seat. “Jesus, Klaus. How much did you take, man?” Somebody mumbled to him, Science class...right, He was late and in class... it was probably Luther’s friend. 

“Hargreeves, you good?” Klaus blinked, the world rippling and sharpening as he looked up from his book and grinned, “you could eat hot meals on your pupils,” and Klaus laughed loudly, “I can’t believe the school hasn't phoned the police,” Dave frowned,

”every time they do they can never sniff out the drugs, ha ha. Plus, Daddy is rich and respected,” Klaus gestured around, “That’s how it always goes, tell a name, wave a bit of money, get away with buying kids - stealing kids, hell...get away with murder,” 

“Oh hey, Miss - Klaus And I just popped in to tell you we’re working on campus involuntarily, it’s mostly after school and before school, but I did say I needed an hour at least today to show Klaus the ropes,” the teacher stopped and stared at Dave and nodded,

”how the fuck-“ Klaus spluttered as Dave shut the classroom door, “my god if one more student or teacher metaphorically sucks your dick I’ll blow up. Like, hello, are you my brother Luther?!” He exclaimed and Dave shrugged. “You’re still not my friend, Dave,”

”Yeah well, I actually worry about human beings and I think you’re going to pass out, maybe vomit, or OD,” Dave frowned, “I need to get you to the bathroom, and monitor you and the second I see symptoms of OD’ing you’re going to the hospital,”

”You can’t make me,”

”I have muscles and a car, don’t I?” Dave challenged, Klaus glanced down at Dave’s chests, then Arms, then nodded, “so I can make you. Walk your ass to the bathroom, Hargreeves,” 

“Ever done drugs, Dave?” Half an hour later Klaus was sprawled across the bathroom floor, Dave had written a little out of order sign and stuck it up to keep people out. 

“Plenty,” Dave shook his head, “my parents were pretty furious about it. But I get it, sometimes you need a little push to keep you sane enough to exist. Done speed and cocaine. But mostly just drinking at parties,”

”Party boy, eh?”

”Once upon a Time,” Dave nodded, “I met the scum of the Earth and they poisoned me. Their darkness festered and spread to me,”

”You don’t even know why they call me crazy,” Klaus grinned, “wild to think about,” Dave didn’t feel great, his stomach was churning at the thought. Klaus thought it was a miracle to find someone who didn’t know all of his business.

”It’s no ones business but your own,” Dave said, 

“I’m insane, like, the full package. Like, hearing voices, seeing things, screaming into the open air,” He’s listed off, “the nightmares and the flashbacks are fun. See, my brain likes to run wild, it made itself sick,”

“Some people would call you insane. Some, special and gifted and spiritual, and some the devil,” Dave said, “everyone’s got an opinion. Whether injustice was done to you and made you this way. Or whether your brain just decided to shut down, both are equally as shitty,”

”My brain hated the idea of death And suffering,” Klaus held up his thumb and flashed his teeth, 

“I don’t mind the idea of dying, or death. Guess as long as it’s quick or painless...” Dave trailed off, “I’d never want to watch anyone die ever again-“

” _again_?” And they both squeaked as the door shook with violent knocks, and Dave flung it up to see a frowning teacher. “Fly, you fool-!” Klaus screeched, latching onto Dave’s arm and pulling him last the teacher, “GO-“ And he laughed loudly, and Dave smiled back and covered his mouth.

” _Klaus-!”_ Dave jumped forward, tripping down two steps to grab Klaus by the middle to stop him from falling down the spiral staircase, “You almost fell down the stairs!” He exclaimed, and Klaus sobered up enough to look around, rub his eyes and shove Dave back a little. “You Okay?”

”I’m fine,” Klaus drawled, crossing his arms. “I don’t need a babysitter you know. Or a fucking Sponsor, or a friend or a boyfriend-“ he ranted,

”Are you sure you don’t need _any_ of those things. Did having that small talk about problems make you feel better, did you feel happier or safer knowing someone was there to help you not choke to death on your own vomit. That someone would even bother to catch you?” Dave ranted back, and Klaus looked away, scowling to the floor.

”Why can’t you leave me alone?” He snapped, shoving at his chest, “what the hell do you want from me, Dave Katz? Dick, money, popularity, the smugness of being the guy who tricked Klaus Hargreeves into being his friend, you want insider information about my craziness and family? I’ll fucking give you it all, if you leave me alone after,”

”No... Klaus I don’t-“ Dave mumbled,

”I will tell you how fucked up my family is, every little thing that goes on in my head, what I actually see when I hallucinate, how the drugs only made it so much fucking worse. Then I will get your dick out, then you’ll fuck off and leave me alone,”

”I don’t want your private business or sex, Klaus,” Dave sighed, “I like your personality, you’re...fun. Why don’t you just give me a chance as an actual friend, not even a friend - like, someone you talk to more than three times,” Klaus looked away, fidgeting on the spot before stepping back.

”I don’t feel well,” He mumbled, “I’m going home for the day. Just...” And he didn’t say anything else.

”I’ll drive you, so you don’t have to walk,” Dave offered,

”No I need...no i...”

”Klaus you can’t just walk off in a direction, you’re wasted,” 

“I’ve gotten home in worse conditions,” Klaus shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself, “be seeing you, Katz,” and he walked out of the front doors of the school.

 

_Ben still hadn’t woken up and they were all sitting in the front garden. Vanya was writing her own song, and Klaus was sketching something in a sketchbook, hoping to make Ben feel better when he woke up. It had been a few days and Luther had only just stopped his ranting, all about wasted potential and the preciousness of life And how stupid Ben was and how he hated him._

_But it wasn’t true. In a way Luther did hate Ben, because he was scared for him. When Ben would wake up two days later, Klaus spent every waking moment from them up to present time trying to make Ben feel better, trying to convince him not to hate himself for doing that in front of his family._

_For scarring them all. Klaus was just working on a giant dark monster in his drawing when a car pulled up outside and a dark haired woman emerged. “Is this the Hargreeves residence?” And for a moment they wondered if they wanted something from their brother. Reginald had chosen to let Ben recover at home and made the doctors discharge him._

_”That’s us,” Klaus said, putting down his book, “who’re you?”_

_”Well I’m Officer-“_

_”Five?” Vanya gasped, she stumbled to her feet, dropping her violin that skidded across the floor. Klaus remembered, huge chunks of the paint had come off when it hit the ground. And Klaus watched Vanya grab Five who took her to the floor in an instant. “Five - Five it’s me, Vanya!” She yelled, and Five let go._

_”You look... different,” Five said, Klaus remembered the chill down his spine from that dead and unemotional voice. “In a year you all look so different, but alive,”_

_“Where the hell have you been, Five?” Luther demanded, “what the hell happened?”_

_“I ran away from home. Clearly,” Five deadpanned and Luther’s face twisted from agony to anger,_

_”Five,” the cop hissed, “He's starting a fight on purpose. He’s been through a lot, may I speak to your father?” And it went like this... before Five wore shirts and shorts and drank Water. And now he sat in a smart suit, with admittedly still shorts on, drinking coffee. He seemed wiser, just as narcissistic but less willing to hide it. passive aggressive._

_When they all stood to ease drop they found out Five had ran away from home for about half a day, and on his way back he was taken. He wouldn’t even tell the Police what truly happened._

“You’re home early, Master Hargreeves,” Pogo said. Klaus couldn’t believe they had their own fucking Butler. It made him laugh. “Something the matter?” Oh, Where would Klaus started that conversation? _Everything is the matter, nothing is the matter, we are matter nobody matters. Matter matter matter._

“I have a stomach virus,” Klaus smiled, “Off I pop to bed to rest,”

”Your father will not Be happy,”

”Ask him if I can have my tamagotchi before he locks me up with the dead, please and thank you,” and he started up the stairs, already firing up a blunt as he went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Klaus, Wednesday**

It was supposed to be until Tuesday, but Klaus had earned himself an extra day for hurting his father. When light flooded the room Klaus was out of there in a second, fleeing past him and into the house. “Klaus, Jesus,” Ben gasped, “what the fuck happened?”

”They fucking attacked me,” Klaus hissed, “he left me in There to die-“

”I get it Klaus. The horror may not be real but it feels pretty real to me,” Ben mumbled, “you need to sit down, take a breath. I’ll wrap your wounds and you can think it over, remind yourself none of it’s real,” Klaus hopped onto their kitchen table and Ben reached into the cupboard. 

Klaus thought back to it, the dark overwhelmed himself so much. And Ben rubbed cream into the scratches he could breathe. The dark closing in, the knowledge of being surrounded by the dead, he overwhelmed himself and panicked. “I panicked, overwhelmed myself again,” Klaus whispered, “this is his fault, you know. We have all phobias because of him, you ever notice that?”

”Diego - needles, you - the dark, me...my own choices, uh-“

”Vanya, she’s terrified of not fitting in, Allison can’t bare the thought of failing or not getting somewhere in life, Luther’s terrified of seclusion and being alone. Five’s scared we’ll die,”

”One day it’ll heal, it won’t always be like this,” Ben shook his head, “Maybe they’ll even be a day when I like that dark voice in my head,”

”If you start liking the thing that makes you want to hate or hurt yourself, I’ll ask Diego to kick your ass,” Klaus huffed, “its Called horror for a reason. You can’t even control, it just forces itself there like a virus - uncontrollable,”

”Maybe like is the wrong word. I guess... cope?” Ben frowned, “He makes me feel like I can trust myself more sometimes...” and he shrugged, “He was the first real decision I made on my own. And it was a _good_ one,” he still sounded like he was full of wonder and surprise,

”You know you’re my favourite, right?” Klaus grinned, and Ben smiled back and rolled his eyes. “How’s the fuckers leg?” He beamed and Ben laughed, “kicked him right in the kneecap,”

”I’ve never seen him so mad,” Ben whispered,

”Four. You have much homework to catch up on. If you’re done, the time for talking is finished,” Klaus dramatically sighed and slid off of the table, “but before that, we have much to discussed. My office, now,” and he seemed just as pissed as before he dragged him into that place. Ben shot Klaus a look and Klaus clapped him on the shoulder, “Can you take a guess what this is about?” Klaus shrugged, “What about now?”

”Fuck,” Klaus threw his head back, he liked to save his pills up and then crush them to dump the man all in one go. One by one would Be too much noise, too many flushes. Reginald was holding up a long line of sticky tape, with several pills pinned onto it. “You went through my things?”

”You say that as if I had no right, which clearly I did. You’re off your medication, no wonder you've resulted to having not only a breakdown this week, but also a harming episode?” Reginald exclaimed, “Surely even a dumb boy like you can see what is so clearly right in front of you. You’ve gotten worse,” and Klaus lowered his head, “You’re taking this medication, and the next time you think you’re so smart hiding them, I’ll put you into Sunnyview,”

”I checked in, they checked me out,” Klaus gritted through his teeth,

”Clearly you’re a very good liar, because you’re still insane. If I check you in, you won’t come out until I say, so if you want to avoid that place - the place that will force you to go through withdrawal, then you will take your medication, and do as I say,” Klaus was fucked. He was so fucked. “Now, Klaus,”

The very use of his name knocked him out of any haze he was in, he needed to escape - get high, get drunk, get fucked. So he took the strip and peeled off not one, but two pills, met his fathers eyes and tossed them back, “ _I hate you,_ ” Klaus muttered.

”You will thank me one day,” maybe he could have, for the pills _one day_. But never for him locking him up with the dead. 

 

**Dave, Wednesday**

Luther wanted to know how becoming friends with Klaus was going and Dave wondered if this was a plan. Did giving Luther insight into what he was up to then mean he was only doing this for Luther’s benefit. Deceiving Klaus? No, Dave genuinely liked him but more importantly he just wanted to help. “You’re back,”

”Haha, got a little sicky wicky,” Klaus giggled, “I had soooo much fun last night. Ever been to the club down main, Davy?” And Dave shook his head, “you shoulda go, it’ll blow your mindddd...”

”You are so drunk,” Dave said, and Klaus pointed at him,

”Got it in one,” and suddenly Dave realised he was getting himself into something really truly hard to handle. Klaus wasn’t someone Dave could save, Dave didn’t know how to help him and all he did know was that Klaus was inexplicably fucked up and suffering. “What’re we doing then today?” He beamed,

”You need to try to sober up, Klaus,” Dave whispered, “before you get caught,”

”Throw me in the nuthouse I’ll fuck every doctor, throw me in jail I’ll fuck every prisoner. Win win,” he smirked, “what am I actually doing here, Working towards the _future_?” And he leaned his head on Dave’s shoulder, “I’ve never wanted to be a cop like Diego. I don’t want anything,”

”You have to want something out of life, What’re you good at?”

”Art...” Klaus grinned, “making clothes,”

”Work towards fixing everyone’s fashion sense in this shitty town, starting with me,” Dave said, “I demand you make me something cute, quirky, and very much Klaus,” and Klaus looked up at him, “Now, sober you go,” and Klaus screamed as Dave poured something over his head.

”That’s freezing, Katz!” He said, smacking his arm hard. “What the fuck fuck fuck,”

”Ice water in a flask,” Dave said, “you Just been drinking? What have you took?”

”Fuck, nothing,” Klaus rubbed his eyes and shivered, “I’m still kinda drunk,” and Dave lifted the flask again and Klaus flinched back,

”Just kidding,” Dave smiled, “but you’ll want to drink some. Let’s partner up today, I need to work on my chemical mixing anyway, I’m so bad,”

”Fine,” Klaus muttered, reaching out for the flask and taking a huge gulp, “What? Take a picture it’ll last longer,”

”What happened?” Dave whispered, he lifted his hand and Klaus shrugged away from him before Dave could touch the bandage, and he tugged his sleeve back over it, “is it bad?”

”You mean, do I look like a mummy under these clothes? The answer is yes. Aw, lighten up Katz, it’s like you’re expecting crazy-Klaus-Hargreeves to be sane,” he grinned, “it’s actually a really funny story, see, I hate the dark, and I panicked and this happened,”

”That’s not funny,” Dave whispered, “why don’t you talk to someone? Not even a therapist, just, a friend or your family, or a tree I don’t know...” half of Klaus looked like he wanted to say _not even trees listen, darling_ and the other half looked dubious at the thought. “Talk to me, and I’ll tell you fucked up shit in return,”

”Persistent little fucker, well, I am just as stubborn,” Klaus huffed, “a game of fucked up truth and truth where neither knows if it’s truly the truth,” and Dave laughed, seemingly more at the wording than anything. “I’ve been with the dead for three days, take that as you will, Dave Katz,” Dave would never be able to guess the true meaning behind the words.

”I’ve watched people die,” Dave countered,

”Ditto,”

”I’ve lost a brother,”

”Ditto. Though they came back,”

”Mine didn’t,”

”I don’t know if mine really did, either. Your turn, why did you approach me, follow me, why aren’t you going away?”

”You’re cool,”

”That’s not the real reason, just one of the reasons,” Klaus argued, “what’s the real reason?” And Dave shrugged back. “Fine, I guess I’ll take _cool_ ,” he grumbled, “ask me something,”

”What was the first thing you ever saw?” Dave frowned, “if you don’t mind me asking,”

”Ben,” Klaus muttered, “he got hurt, was in a coma. For me he wasn't, he was corporal and bloody and it was a mess. Saw him right until he woke up, don’t see him anymore but I hear him sometimes. Next was my other brother Five. I saw him for a whole year,”

”a year...Jesus,” Dave breathed, “I couldn’t imagine seeing my brother for a year. I wish I was as durable and strong. I think i wouldn’t have gotten as far as you,” Dave sometimes had the nightmares of what happened to his brother overseas, the land mine and the blood. But at least his visions went away when he opened his eyes, 

“you’d call a junkie alcoholic durable? That’s cute,” 

“Alive aren’t you?”

”In theory...” Klaus muttered to himself, “tell me something that will make me trust you, Dave Katz. Tell me something that will assure me you are just as crazy,” he grinned. Klaus really wasn’t expecting any sort of answer.

”I was in an accident once... no, not accident. Nothing like an accident, more like _attack_ , on a bus. Some crazy guy starts shooting, gets me right in the chest,” and he pulled down his collar to reveal the scar, “I move down here after it all. Everywhere was fucking monuments for the fallen, newspapers and people either apologising about my dead brother or talking about the attack. Cameras and shit...” 

“Shit,” Klaus agreed,

”I jumped the guy, after that I basically became like a fucking saint or something, I just wanted people to leave me alone. Get the damn cameras out my face my brother just died a few months back, get the camera out of my face I’m dreaming blood again,” 

“Shit,” he said again, unable to truly speak unable to think up the words to say. Dave understood, he couldn’t even think of what to say to the victims and their families. _Sorry for your loss_ is such a hollow overused phrase. “Well, you’re not the sanest nut in the peanut bag,”

”And you’re not the craziest one either,” Dave said, “you not some bus attacker. You’re a kid with issues,”

”I’m sure he was probably a kid with issues once,” Klaus pointed out, “that’s probably enough of our suffering contests. My siblings and I have multiple ones of those a day,” he snorted, “Luther always brings up the time Dad sent him alone to an all boys school where they really liked to raise their hands to people,”

”Why he do that?”

”Was sick of Luther’s determination to be the perfect son,” Klaus said, “you got family, Dave?”

”Mother and a Step-Father. They’re both really nice, A little strict or tough sometimes,” Dave smiled, “my Mom was a combat nurse, and Dad runs a few businesses. Only sibling was my brother so it’s just us,”

”Six fucking siblings,” Klaus breathed, “Vanya And Allison, my sisters. Luther, Ben, Diego And Five. It’s a nightmare in our house, and we’re all so different,” 

“They’d drive me nuts. Five, he’s really short. How old?”

”We’re all the same age, all adopted actually. No Five didn’t skip four years, bless his little heart. He’s just short with a baby face, natural selection will take care of him,” Klaus grinned, “still gets ID’d trying to buy a 12-rated DVD. Also I think we’ve Used too many chemicals because it’s currently bubbling over the top and eating the desk,”

”Woah,” Dave breathed, “That’s never happened before.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Diego, Friday**

”I’m with Diego that it’s perfectly normal to lash out and start a fight with someone annoying you, especially if they’re talking about important people. Its the natural response kids, adults, teens, all have,”

”Sorry if I feel as if I have to disagree, Klaus,” The counsellor said, “Breaking someone’s nose and punching them in the chest for -And I quote- “being a little bitch” isn’t quite what I would call Good or normal behaviour. Now, Diego, you wish to be a Police Officer, the way you’re going it won’t happen,”

”What does it matter if I pummel the scum of the Earth into the ground?” 

“It matters,” She said. “Now it is my understanding the boy admitted to starting it verbally. However, try to remain calm next time, Diego. You could have really hurt him, irreversibly hurt him. Now Klaus, where to begin with you,”

”Someone definitely ratted me out. I bet it was Luther the ass kisser,” Klaus said, crossing his arms, “what teacher checks the venting system on the off chance they’ll find me,”

”And what would you do to the person who tattled on you?”

”Nothing,” Klaus shrugged, “Just nice to know who not to help when they need it. Now get on with the lecture of _we are here to help, we have resources, you have more to live for...you’re worth more._ I’m playing a game of ‘heard it all before bullshit bingo’ and I’m gunning for Bingo,”

”What would you do if the most important person or people in You’re life had switched with you?” She asked, “Your brother Ben. How would you feel to see him throw his life away, find him unconscious, see him die and OD,”

”Already seen him die thank you,” He beamed, “no it isn't a pretty sight... but screw his feelings _I need to be numb!”_ Klaus exclaimed 

“I believe I should have talks with your father. See if you can’t go to Rehab and then the local facility,”

”Who do you think your talking to? The Virgin Mary? I’ve been to rehab a total of 12 times, and I’ve been in Sunnyview twice,” and the councillor sighed, a deep thing full of disappointment and Klaus was all too familiar with it. 

“Then I believe you are not working hard enough to overcome your fears. You isolate yourself from the outside world, and Diego, you do this too. In fact I have noticed this as a pattern in everyone but Allison Hargreeves. And I believe your individual problems are reflecting,”

”Everyone’s poisoning everyone,” Diego said, “maybe. So, if we don’t change soon what’s the punishment looking like? Just get to the point,”

”Well. I was in talks with either Excluding you - which means you will be forced to stay home for a period of time. Expelling you permanently, and depending on whether or not we believe you're not just arrogant, and instead have a genuine problem we may be forced to send you off as well,”

”You mean toss me in a fucking nuthouse because I punched a kid who was trying to fuck with me?” Diego laughed, “you can not Be serious,”

”I am very serious. This is not the first offence and I believe you do not truly keep track of how many fights you have. You have had four verbal encounters this week, an actual physical altercation, and an attempted physical altercation which was prevented by your friends who had to restrain you, that does not sound like one tiny fight to me, Diego,”

”I think it’s  kinda dumb you’re surprised teenage boys are beating their chests at each other,” Klaus interjected,

”And you, Klaus,” She said, “I swear so help me if I Don’t see you putting in any effort to go outside of your comfort zone-“

”Hey! Fuck you very much I’ve spent _all_ week hanging out with the new kid. And no, not fucking him or giving him drugs, ask him if you want,” Klaus ranted,

”Watch it, Klaus,” She warned, “if I see you and I think you’re on something hard I’ll phone the Police, And we’ll throw you right back into Sunnyview. And Diego if you raise your hand to anyone else, you’ll join him. Now, Good Luck boys, you’re definitely going to need it,”

Because Klaus not taking, and Diego not hurting people? It was basically impossible.

 

”Right, so why am I doing this when you have a much bigger, stronger, more brick wall of a brother. Instead of me, tiny, nimble, stick thin Klaus,” 

“Because, You never let out any of your anger either,” Diego said, “spar me,” and Klaus hesitated, 

“Okay Fine, the endorphins filling my body when you inevitably break me in half will be like getting free drugs. Now, I never payed attention when Dad signed us up for taking those Karate classes, I was too busy switching peoples belts around-“ and Diego landed a right hook into Klaus’s jaw, forcing him to stumble back. “You just hate prewarning Dont you,” he complained, and launched himself.

He grasped Diego round the neck and flipped him and Diego huffed, “That’s like knowing one combo in Mortal Combat and using it over and over, boring,” Diego said, and twisted Klaus’s arm, “it’s the only thing you learned to do,”

”And you’re a nerd that plays fighting simulators,” and he slid out from under his brother And tiptoed back, “I’m a slippery fucker, I’m going to make your life a living hell,”

”You already _do-!”_ Diego exclaimed, and whilst he tried to grab Klaus’s throat Klaus lashed out and hit Diego’s, “you...fucker...” he gasped, “You goosenecked me,” and he sounded pretty surprised and honestly it filled Klaus’s gut with a dangerous smugness, until Diego nearly broke all of his ribs with a greatly aimed kick, and Klaus hit the mat.

”Okay, I’ve been fucked and dropped back home in an un-prepaid taxi with my lipstick smeared before the night is even over, you got me,” Klaus gasped, “didn’t even buy me dinner,” and Diego rolled his eyes, “to be honest I don’t have the patience for fighting, I’m a ‘knock’em out in out punch’ kinda guy,”

”I think I’m going to take up boxing to help with the anger,” Diego drawled, staring at his wrapped knuckles. “You weren’t as bad as I thought you’d be,” and he paused only two seconds into unwrapping his knuckles, “so, what’s your boy toy look like?”

”He’s not my anything, never will be,” Klaus said, as always pretending and burying his head in the sand. “Fucking stunning, dark hair, tall, strong and all muscles, a real Clark Kent,”

”So it is him watching you,” And Klaus spun around and met the man’s eyes from across the room and cleared his throat,

”I don’t know him,”

”You really are the shittest liar ever, your voice gets high like a girls,” Diego snorted, “so what is it, drugs or sex?”

”Neither, he just won’t let me be,” Klaus huffed, and suddenly Diego seemed far more dark and serious, like a shadow had fallen over his eyes,

”Want me to make him?” Diego asked, and Klaus paused. He never even thought of that. He could have asked Diego this entire time to get rid of Dave.

”...I think he’s just a pathetic puppy type, who hasn’t been disappointed by me yet so he’s still looking at me like I hung the moon. He’ll get it eventually,” Klaus shrugged. “They always do.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Klaus, Friday**

“That was your brother right?”

”Yup, we were sparring. Dad already taught me how to fight but I seem to have misplaced the knowledge, I do that a lot,” Klaus drawled, “What’re you doing here?”

”Coincidence actually, I came to see what they have going club wise that features sports. But I’ll go back on Monday, I’ll walk with you for now,” for a moment Klaus weighed up whether or not to scare Dave, it wouldn’t be the first time he acted possessed to freak someone out. But instead Klaus figured if he couldn’t do hard drugs at school, Dave would see something eventually.

He’d see some sort of breakdown. Enough to scare him off. “I’m excitedly awaiting the day you realised you fucked up and want nothing to do with me,” he grinned, 

“And I can’t wait to see your face when I prove you wrong,” And they fell into a silence not as awkward as Klaus would have thought it’d be. “So what do you actually do for fun, or how do you spend your time?”

”Partying,” Klaus grinned slyly, “fucking,” he added on and Dave tinted an adorable pink, “taking hard drugs,”

”Yeah, and what’s a genuine answer? What’s something you enjoy you don’t talk about all that often? I know you like clothes, what’s your favourite?”

”Clothes? Favourite clothes would probably be skirts. Breezy on the bits,” he grinned, “and, how can you knock a good scarf. Favourite thing to design would be upper-half clothing like shirts, or...skirts,” 

“Anything you want to ask back?” It was like Dave was metaphorically holding his hand - teaching him how to be social again but Klaus as perfectly fine and dandy at being social.

”and which team do you bat for, Dave Katz? I’m What the kids call _a total slut_. I don’t care much about it,”

”and your family, people around you don’t care?” Dave frowned, “I mean clearly not since you dress so eccentrically,”

”pfft, you kidding? Ben is boinking a guy, I’m pretty sure Diego likes both, and the rest are straight but don’t care. Dad isn’t particularly thrilled at the idea of having too many grandkids. Just as long as at least one of us makes him look good,”

”No one particularly knows about me, not hiding it... just not their business,” Dave shrugged, an easy way to skirt around saying you’re as gay as Christmas. “How about this, what’s one thing you really like about yourself,”

”Well, _I_ think I’m funny,” Klaus threw his hands to his chest and Dave smiled, “I always make you laugh or smile, so you can’t even argue,”

”Wouldn't want to argue. Your humour is great. I think I like how soft I can be - vulnerable,” sweet and kind and vulnerable and gentle and honest, fuck, he made Klaus’s heart tighten. That wasn’t good at all.

”My dad would have a heart attack if he heard one Of us say that,” he grinned slyly, “something I _don’t_ like about myself is I’m not honest,”

”I don’t like how I’m becoming numb to bad things happening,” who was this guy, Dave Katz? He was everything Klaus wanted and needed and more all wrapped up with a bow on top and Klaus could Beverly. Good things never happened to him it would inevitably end in heart break or disappointment.

Klaus had to rebuild his walls and protect himself, but every time he saw those dimples and the smile he felt sick and the walls kept crumbling. Klaus didn’t want to admit it, but he was losing. And none of his siblings could help if he asked them to, they’d think it was so great, no one would tell him how to stop feeling.

They wanted Klaus to find someone. He couldn’t count on them this time. “Fuck,” he growled and Dave stopped walking, just staring at Klaus who stared back, “they’re not letting me take hard drugs is the school and it’s driving me insane, more so,”

”Oh... are you okay?” He frowned,

”Nope,” Klaus laughed, “There’s so many dead people around and my head feels like it’s been stuffed with cotton,” maybe this was perfect. Maybe he’d  see Klaus in all of his glory and leave. 

“Well, imagine they’re naked or wearing funny hats,” and Klaus blinked and tried to shake his head clear, and fuck if Klaus would admit imagining funny hats could almost work. “Or, let’s walk through them, right? I’m here,” 

“Fuck you,” Klaus sneered, But walked beside him anyway, “There’s no way this is you. You must be crazier than me, no one is this calm and normal about it, no one is this helpful. You’re a great actor, there has to Be a reason you’re treating me this way... it’s like a pity fuck without the fucking isn’t it?”

”Klaus, you’re cool,” Dave said, “without or without your craziness. You worry about episodes in front of me, what happens when i have one in front of you?” And Klaus frowned, “flashbacks. Trust me, they’re not subtle little things. People will stare, get freaked, get scared, around me. We’re not that different,”

”Maybe you’re not real...” Klaus whispered, “that makes perfect sense,”

”I feel like we were getting somewhere and you took a hard right turn,” Dave sighed, “ask your siblings about me, then. If I’m fake then only you’ll see me right? Diego saw me earlier didn’t he?” 

“What else could it be, you’re perfect,”

”No... I’m really not. But I am a decent human being, those exist here and there. You could always just give me a chance at being your friend, you know no one will ever understand if you don’t explain it to them. How about I get your number, so we can text?” 

“You just asked for my number, but no dick pics will be sent. Christ, that hasn’t happened since I was ten,” Klaus snorted, “alas, I cannot, I must do what I do best and run with the tail between my legs, in a none sexy way,” and Dave gently grabbed Klaus’s arm, and pushed up his mesh sleeve.

”Think about it. I’ve talked to a lot of people at school but I like _your_ personality,” and he pulled out a marker, “but if you don’t like me, and you wouldn’t care about never seeing me again, then you’ll ignore this,” and he scribbled his number on Klaus’s arm. “I actually moved here because my life wasn’t normal enough for me. People were constantly annoying me over the accident, every corner of every street didn’t look real. Having a friend is a normality I haven’t had since I was a kid,”

”You can have any friend, Katz,”

”But I like you. And you know when not to ask questions, I feel like anyone else would have treated me different but you just accepted my past. I don’t need anymore pity, And you get it. You think I’m going to judge the real you but you’re wrong,”

”I’ll think it over Katz, don’t hold your breath,” and Klaus stepped back, staring at the black numbers, and like an idiot Klaus said, “see you around,” before he approached his home, further proving that deep down in his mind Klaus was already trapped by sweet, beautiful, Dave. Maybe it was already too late to get out, so he should jump head-first in. Or maybe he could struggle in the quicksand a little longer, and try to wiggle his way out.

Either way, the numbers on his arm were innocent, scrawled with no message just blocks. It wasn’t a promise for drugs or sex just an ear to listen to you, and a mouth to respond. How could something so innocent threaten him so much? “You Okay Klaus?” Ben asked, and Klaus pushed down his sleeve.

”Never better, my friend,”


	10. Chapter 10

**Ben, Sunday**

It was the end of Sunday night when Klaus finally confided in Ben about having a guys number for innocent purposes. He shouldn’t have, though. Because Ben leapt at the phone and snatched it out of his hands, “Give me that, Ben I swear to Christ!” He yelled and Ben tripped him over. 

“Dave, huh? I like that guy, he’s cute,” and when Klaus went to stand up Ben pinned him with his knees, “ _I still have no clue... if you’re trying to befriend me or date me,_ send,”

”Ben,” Klaus hissed, “you’re such an ass,”

”I like the guy, Klaus. He’s like the first guy you’ve met who I actually kind of look up to and respect. And no, this isn’t about Henry. It’s about you, and him,” and Klaus’s flopped under the weight of Ben, finally stopping his struggles and just laying there, chin propped up on the carpet. “Hey, trust me when I say if it does go south you’ll recover, it won’t be the end of the world,”

”I hate that hole in your face,” Klaus huffed,

”Yeah, Well, wise words come out of it sometimes. You should just dive in head first, no hesitation- ...he responded!” And Klaus tried to sit up under his weight, “ _don’t know, myself,_ aw.”

”I’m going to bury you in the backyard,” Klaus promised and Ben finally got off of him And handed him the phone back. "Don't tell anyone, don't need to get people's hopes up about dating and prom," he sighed, 

"I won't, but I wouldn't be so quick to assume we aren't making it to prom," he grinned, and Klaus swatted at him. "So, what do you like about this one, how many times have you spoke?"

"Like four or five times or something, don't get crazy on me," Klaus snorted, "he's... weird, no that's not what I'm trying to say uh- it's weird talking to someone like him, he's really strong physically and emotionally, but he's not afraid to be vulnerable and there's no toxic masculinity, I'd expect that from someone like him and he took the time to help me the other day,"

"Help you?" Ben frowned, now worry had filled out his face,

"Yeah, it was no biggie, just an excuse to get out of class. I haven't felt this normal around someone in so long but I want to push him away. But I've been stupid and now he's getting too close for comfort, and I don't know how to make him go away,"

"Klaus, just embrace the new friendship, then," Ben said, clapping his hands onto Klaus's shoulders, "you deserve to be happy as much as everyone else. I don't think there's anyone better to make friends with than him, never heard a bad word or rumour about him,"

"I might let him talk to me once in a while, but I'm not getting buddy-buddy with him and definitely not dating him. He could get it though, he's hot," Klaus whistled, "what do I say?"

"Well, what do you know? do you even know that much about him, his hobbies and favourite colour and family?"

"Bits and pieces," Klaus replied, typing out a simple  _You know what I do for fun, what is it that occupies the great Dave Katz's time?_ and hit send, Ben's shot him a thumbs up. They were waiting in anticipation until the bedroom door opened and Luther stood there, squinting down at them,

"Forgetting something, Klaus?" he asked, and Klaus stared back, "why did you come in to see Ben in the first place?" and Klaus's mouth dropped and he shot up, "Mom's warming yours and Klaus's supper up," he tried to remain like a big brother, all professional and acting like Klaus was beneath him but really a smile was cracking through and he was shifting, and trying not to laugh.

"Christ, off we pop, Benny," Klaus dragged Ben to his feet, face glued to his phone.  _I do some volunteer work at the local Mosque, private work with clients at the gym, and I too like to party - but I'm there because it's an excuse to dance crazy._

_Half of the reason I go is to dance crazy with people. When I start having fun I get lost in the moment._

"Put away devices at the dinner table," Reginald sighed, Klaus, Allison and Diego tucked away their phones and Klaus silenced his. "How is the compulsory behavioural studies class going, Four and Two?" 

"The woman really hates us," Klaus pouted, "Particularly me, but whose really surprised. She thinks I don't try enough and Diego is a psychopath,"

"She never said that," Diego interjected, "she alluded to the fact that it's not a natural response to want to crush someone's spine when they piss you off, which it is. I'll gladly fight her on that,"

"There have been enough fights," Reginald gritted out, and Klaus snorted, "And _you_ \- there's been enough breakdowns. I noticed an increase in Klaus's breakdowns and hallucinations when he decided to stop taking his medication. Though he states that the medication doesn't help or do anything for him, clearly it does if it causes such a massive reaction off of it. I plead with you, children, that you report to me if you ever see Klaus disposing of medication, or simply missing doses,"

"Damn that blows," Klaus breathed, "Vanya gets me, my head feels like it's made of cotton. I put my socks on backwards this morning and forgot what a hairbrush was," he ranted, and Vanya smiled gently at him, her anxiety meds didn't help her that much either. But anxiety pills sucked anyway in his experience. "And the therapists and school people can try all they want, but they are not going to get me to accept my fear of death over the concept of heaven because I'm-"

"Yes we know, Klaus, you're agnostic," Diego grumbled, " _I_ for one would like to hope there's at least something-"

"Yes, well, either way, the pills are doing it and neither are your rules," and he crossed his arms, "you should expand our curfew, let them date and let them bring someone to prom," Klaus ranted, 

"I am trying to make you all the best versions of yourself-"

"No, the best versions of people we're not," Klaus argued, "I want to be me, I don't care if I don't turn out successful-"

"You are still young. There is something humans require as much as oxygen and water, and it is important, without that substantial feeling of usefulness in life, you begin to disappear if you believe you are helping... your life is substantially better." And if Klaus sat back and imagined every moment someone didn't take him seriously he could understand Reginald's words - unfortunately - 

But even so, Klaus did not want to be a detective like Diego or find himself in a job he never wanted. "Then let me choose my own path if I promise to use the skills or money I get from that path for good,"

"You won't get anything going down your own path," Reginald warned, "I've seen your drawings, no one will want a piece of fabric you can't even stitch correctly,"

"I wouldn't say that," Five interjected, and the table fell silent with shock, "We're all quite popular, especially Klaus. He could convince people to buy pieces and with Allison and Diego's popularity, there would be something sold, better than nothing at all. However, Klaus, you are no good with business, which Is why I'd have to assist you in my free time,"

"I feel like I just entered an alternate universe,  _you -_ why?" Klaus squinted,

"You do not know passion like we do when you feel a connection with something or someone it is rare and intense and  _true_. Though your style is out there it has charm, and I'd like this entire family to be known for all being successful," Five shrugged,

"Aww, Fivey. You're the sweetest," and Five grimaced at him, "if that is all, I am finished. May I be excused?" Reginald nodded and Klaus went bombing upstairs, and Ben watched from the table, wondering if he was going to ever text Dave again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Five, Monday**

Five forced everyone up for school, and they arrived a whole hour early as Five had chess club to attend before classes begun. His eyes sought to find _her_ , his siblings thought it was as simple as a crush but no - it was a connection bred through isolation. 

Even in a place like this they felt like they were the only two people alive in the world. Just a tad too strange for this club. Just a tad too strange for this world. “Hey Five,” Delores beamed, “I’ve been practising, I think I may finally beat you at a game,”

”Keep dreaming,” Five challenged and she smiled back. They sat across from each other, like they did every day before school, hands on their chins in total and complete focused silence. “You wear that shirt quite a lot,” he said, and she blinked at him,

”You wear your blazer quite a lot,” Dolores always had a different pair of jeans or shoes on though, today, little pearls dangled off of her jeans and she wore a sequenced headband. “Is this all you do to test your brain?”

”No,” Five said, “I research about topics that interest me, develop theories. Quantum Physics, astrology, sciences, mathematics and of course - the brain,” 

“I like to do a lot of reading into scientific theories and facts. Evolution, reincarnation, simulations, alternate universes, _time travel_. Fascinating,” she said, “I suppose my favourite thing is to look for the fact and scientific proof behind very bizarre theories,”

”The difference and the likelihood that time is circular verses linear, whether time even exists,” Five hummed, “are you not in My sociology class?”

”Yes,” Delores grinned, “We’ve Just never been paired for a project,”

”Well, of course not, We would be an unstoppable team and nightmare for every other student. I am usually saddled with the ones that are determined to get a good grade, and care about the lessons, but just aren’t smart enough,”

”Me too,” she agreed, “Checkmate, Five.” And Five sat back, blinking twice. Half of him wanted to stop his feet like a small child and pout, but a stronger part felt an instant connection to this girl. “...oh...dear,” she winced, eyes directed over Five’s shoulder, “Isn’t that your brother?”

Five turned around to see Klaus leaning against a tree, he was switching between talking to thin air and calling out things towards Principle Handler. “I don’t know who that is,” Five said, turning back around. 

 _“Come on! Fornication in the classroom never hurt anyone, plus I haven’t touched him In like a week, it’s not like I’m **that** underage!” _Klaus was yelling, Five just grit his teeth and started putting the pieces back. _“How did you even find Out? - what?! Really, who else was he buggering in his classroom?”_

“I feel sorry for his family, who have to put up with him,” Five said, and Delores rolled her eyes. “I believe he may have been sleeping with a member of staff. Something which I’m sad to say doesn’t surprise me,”

”Another theory as wacky as alternate universes is the theory of change,” Delores picked up a pawn piece And held it in her hand. “I believe it’s possible to truly change. But that we are all waiting for a specific event to change us, your brother will have it sooner or later,”

”It was an event that changed him in the first place. Well, several, perhaps,”

”They’ll be a good event sometime,” Delores almost sounded like she was promising, “he has to find inner peace and happiness sooner or later,” Five turned back around and saw Klaus talking to the woman and she seemed to have forgiven him, which, to be fair Klaus probably wasn’t to blame. Probably.

”Hello...” Five said to himself, watching a boy approach Klaus. Klaus began talking to him and laughing and gesturing In the general direction of the school, relaying his insane morning, no doubt. “I haven’t seen him have a casual conversation one-on-one in many years,”

”Maybe he’s already changing,” Delores beamed, and yes, _maybe he was. Or would._ Five could only hope it would be for the better. 

“Well. That was a nice game and you seemed to have bested me this time,” Five sighed, “You’ve learned quick. I suppose I will see you again tomorrow where I will promptly crush you at the game,”

”Uh...- Five?” Five was almost out of the classroom door, hand grasping his backpack strap, “maybe we can hang out sometime. Just around or even in class...or something,”

”Sure,” And Five shut the door behind him. 

 

**Klaus**

For the past ten minutes Klaus had been sitting and talking to Ben. He detailed this mornings events which were surprisingly not very fun, but amusing. And Ben shifted the topic to a heavier subject and accepted the weed from Klaus. “Remember That day Luther was hurt?”

”How could you forget?” Klaus snorted, “I was disappointed that it was serious from the get-go, I love to laugh at people who trip. It wasn’t funny,”

”He’s Kind of really screwed us all up. We just keep wandering and hoping lightning will hit us, or we’ll be shot and killed. Not actively seeking death, but waiting to greet it like an old friend,” Ben said, “why do you think Luther refuses drugs from you?”

”He doesn’t want to be seen like me. Some scumbag without morals or ambitions. Dumpster trash, whore, nobody,” Klaus listed off, “fucker will cry through the night with his back pain and still refuses even weed. Pathetic on his part,” he snorted, Luther used to look so different, but ever since the back injury his body just didn’t look right, he always curled his head down now to help with the back pain, it made him look like he had a giant abscess on his back or something.

”In this day and age you have to wonder why it’s vital a group of children climb across high scaffolding,” Ben sighed, “and my attempt of course. _Why doctors my son was messing around with his brother and fell out of the window_. He knew he would have to stuff you in a nuthouse soon And didn’t want us to be roomies there, it made it so easy to try again,”

”But you didn't,” Klaus pointed out, “I always wondered why,” and Ben shrugged back, Klaus could see spots of something on his uniform. 

“How do you even know I’m actually alive?” He asked, and klaus paused, “and not some figment of your imagination you thought up to cope with my death?”

”I...” Klaus shut his mouth and looked to the floor quickly, “I... I guess..I don’t...” he stammered, “no - the others talk to you,”

”or you imagine them doing so. What about Five, is he not still in some cold, dark, basement. Being tormented by kidnappers?” Ben tilted his head, “I used to hear him say a woman’s name. I guess that’s who he testified against, of course, we could never be there in that court room. No, he didn’t want us to Hear whatever horrific things went down so he went in alone. In a real Hargreeves fashion,”

"What’s your point?” Klaus snapped,

”My point Is, you don’t know when the crazy starts and you end. The drugs just make you crazier, the school is getting tired of you, Dad hates you,”

”I know,” 

“is it not your fault for not doing enough to help yourself?”

”-I...”

”Klaus?” Klaus looked up at Dave, he was like a sudden Guardian Angel who had fallen to help. “Are you Okay since this morning with the Principle, and who are you talking to?”

”Ben,”

”Ben’s not here,” Klaus looked to his left, and Ben waved back _no, not Ben. Rather the idea of Ben, maybe even The Horror himself._ “Can I sit?”

”Whatever,” Klaus muttered, “so you’ve got crazy-Klaus in the act, thoughts?” He grinned,

”I used to have this friend and he’d imagine his dead mother every so often when he wanted to hurt. He’d imagine her yelling at him and saying awful things because he needed it, he needed the yelling she had always done to continue, he needed someone close and personal to harm him. I think it’s the same with you, am I warm?”

” _hot,”_ Klaus drawled with a wink, “don’t worry about me, Davy-Baby, it’ll wear off,”

”You know what is the worst thing I ever did in public?” Dave asked, and Klaus shook his head. “So, it’s after the attack, I’m getting a flashback and some kind man tried to help me, and i socked right in the eye socket-“ and Klaus started laughing, “another time I sleep-walked a while mike And nearly fell into a river. There’s been so many times I’ve almost been locked up,”

”Oh really?” Klaus raised his eyebrows,

”I got lucky. Point is I was almost your roommate in that place. Everyone’s got issues and nobodies perfect. So some asshats with nearly perfect lives call you crazy-Klaus. But they would be dead by now if they _were_ you. Weak minded little fleas in the grand scheme of things. To them its a crazy guy yelling thin air, but for the guy its self harm and coping mechanism.”

”You sure know how to sweat talk a gal, Dave,” Klaus said, “haven’t I already technically let you in,”

”Not truly. But you’ve relaxed a little which is good,” and he smiled, beamed really, like Klaus had made the sun come out. “You know there’s plenty of good things about you, things that make people want to befriend you,” Klaus didn’t look that convinced. “You’re funny, a quick thinker, you adapt, you’re clearly fiercely loyal to your family, you don’t care what people think unless that person matters to you - everyone else doesn’t exist in your world. You’re empathetic, you feel...too much for people - feel their pain,”

”Yes, well, you’re understanding, sweet, strong, non-conforming, kind, vulnerable, beautiful,” Klaus listed off, “could go on, really. We about finished jerking it to each other’s personalities?” And Dave grinned and stood up. He really was a Guardian, kind words having scared away and defended him against his own mind. _You feel too much for people. It’s a coping mechanism._ Was it that easy?

Was Klaus truly suffering because he couldn’t deny he felt intense paranoia that he may lose his family. _Very few have the brains and the brawn,_ he thought to himself, and Dave shot out a hand to help Klaus up. Klaus hesitated, and finally Accepted the helping hand. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Klaus, Monday**

Klaus got home mid-way through supper and Reginald was sitting With his hands cupped together, and a scowl on his face, "apologies," Klaus drawled, "in my defence that lovely woman who just  _adores_ Diego and I threatened to lock me back in the loony bin," he grinned, "unless I made friends, so there I was - making friends,"

"And embarrassing this family," Five sighed, "we could all hear  _and_ see you from the Chess classroom,"

"Bro you embarrassed Five in front of his crush," Diego hooted, and Five dragged his butter-knife along the wood of the table threateningly, and Diego held up his hands in surrender. "Who you been buddying up with, she'll be so pissed if your new  _friends_ are Junkies and Criminals," 

"Proud of you, Klaus," Ben spoke up, giving him a thumbs-up from behind the book he was reading. Today's poison was something that looked particularly old and boring  _yawn_. 

“A totally normal human, thank you very much,” he huffed back, sitting himself down. Vanya was already filling a plate, “friends are an overrated concept, you know,” though he could admit to being best friends with Ben - But he was also his brother so it was far different. Ben was stuck with him through a family connection, never to be separated. Not really. 

“It’s good to see everyone has so clearly forgotten their table manners,” Reginald deadpanned, 

“you can listen to the radio whenever, this is our only time where we’re all forced together,” Klaus whined, 

"It seems _-today-_ you have decided to  _push your luck_ ," Reginald warned and Klaus sunk down in his chair, kicking his feet on the ground silently, "even an idiotic, insolent child like you, can figure out that this is an opportune time for reflection and  _learning_. Doing so from  _real life -_ the **news** , and not the stupid things you occupy your time with. Like art and drugs and sex," he sneered, "now, does anybody _else_ wish to complain?" he threatened,

"Yeah, I fucking do," Five said, and the table all sucked in a breath, "don't talk to Klaus like that," Klaus shook his head frantically at Five, making a cutting motion on his neck, "if he wants to talk let him talk, who knows, maybe he has something constructive or intelligent to say and you just aren't giving him the chance,"  _huh, I thought Five thought I was stupid. He calls me an idiot as frequently as Dad._

"Well then, go ahead Four," Reginald said, "give us some of your wise and intelligent words," and he folded his hands together. Five looked at him and raised his eyebrows, expectantly, 

"It was nothing," Klaus muttered, "you talk to a guy a handful of times and suddenly everyone's going insane,"

"because you don't do that," Diego snorted, "go on then, what was it? the ass? the voice?"

"The kindness," Klaus whispered, and the table looked back, "even though you're all weird and messed up in the head I feel like an outsider freak, he doesn't make me feel like a freak," 

"but what if you are one?" Luther asked, and Ben turned to stare at him with a deadly fire in his eyes,  _what the hell_ his gaze seemed to scream. "No I mean, like, shouldn't you just admit you're a freak and own it or something. You usually take your bad faults and try to see the good,"

"What's good about seeing the dead if you're not actually seeing them," Klaus said, 

"Well, you'll never take anyone for granted," Diego pointed out, "too scared to," 

"This is why I do what I do," Reginald sighed, massaging his temples, "for all of you. You're different, you're unnaturally intelligent -in your own ways- you have high morals and have been trained to be as helpful as possible. And you have your issues," he listed off, "those people out there are normal. You all are not. They will never treat you good, they will never understand any of you, you will  _always_ be outsiders. No matter your state of popularity," and he looked at Allison, "do you not manipulate people to make them like you?" he asked her, and she looked away, "do  _you_ not cling to people like they are the oxygen you breathe?"  _Luther_. "Do you not screw up every friendship, every attempt at romance with your anger and your violence and you're bordering obsession with Justice and morals?"  _Diego_. "Are you not cocky, narcissistic, unnaturally intelligent with a photographic memory?"  _Five._ "Are you not an anti-social, quiet, _stranger_ to all?"  _Vanya._ "Are you not a depressed boy with a monster living inside of him?"  _Ben_. "And you, Klaus,"

"You don't need to say it," Klaus deadpanned, " _are you not fucking bonkers?_ " and he imitated his father's voice, opening his eyes wide. "Yeah, we get it we're not exactly the in-crowd, I realise now you’re just as scared as we are of people judging you, And of the world remaining cruel. Five, want to play nerd-who?” 

“It is guess who but an upgraded far better version. I will go first- is your person known for the creation of a theory on the meaning of life?”

”Nope,” Klaus said, “is yours a philosopher?” And Five nodded. “I can’t believe you taught me how to remember nerds by taping them to game pieces. You should create a maths version,”

”Five’s doing the cocky thing where he thinks you wont be able to guess,” Ben said, “there’s that smirk on your face. Must be someone unconventional,”

”Yeah, well, Klaus looks pretty hopeless which means he has someone really easy to guess,” Diego countered, “kick his ass, Five,”

”You’re really getting excited over a bunch of old white guys taped to game pieces,” Luther sighed, and opened a newspaper, And Allison grinned at him. 

 “It’s Thomas Edison isn’t it?” Five asked, nearly three minutes later,

”Fucking damn it, oh Christ you got a girl? Fuck that’s impossible to guess. Right then, your next coffee is on me... _again,_ ” And he excused himself to trod upstairs. The anticipation of Dave’s message caused Klaus to open his phone, he was talking about boats and rivers And fishing, and there was a picture. Klaus only got pictures sent from Ben, either giving him the middle finger or making a weird face.

 This was just pure Dave. Sitting in a boat with a pole. Then he next leaning over the boat and touching a fishes head like he was petting it and Klaus couldn’t breathe. “You okay, Klaus?”

”CHRIST- Vanya!” He yelled, and the phone in his hand went flying as he flailed, “you scared me to death,” he gasped and she smiled shyly,

”Sorry. Five’s picking up some drinks -paid for out of Your money I’m afraid- do you want anything?”

”Ooo, milkshake,” and Vanya nodded and shut the door behind her. _“Are you petting a fish? How does one do that - asking for a friend,”_

_“he approached me,”_

_”fucking hell you're like Snow White. When were those taken?”_

_”Yesterday! By the way tomorrow we have gym but Cha-Cha made us an obstacle course, maybe we can work together and cheat,”_

_”That blows,”_ and Klaus pouted over the idea of a course. He could imagine it now, face full of dirt, legs wrapped in rope suspending him above the air, because there was no Way he wouldn’t get tangled in something. Which is unsurprisingly how the day went.

 

**Tuesday**

Dave gave him a boost up by interlocking his fingers and propelling Klaus up. Klaus scrambled at the ropes and pulled himself up, swaying unsteadily, “ _Hargreeves, go you whimpering baby! And Katz, stop helping him that’s cheating!”_

“Just pretend it’s a fashion show and walk. - walk, walk, walk, strut,” Dave said and Klaus walked and started speeding up until he was jumping across rope-netting and promptly fell, well, his ankle went through one of the holes so he was stuck, “Why look, Is that a hare in my trap?” Dave hummed,

”Come on you prick, help me up,”

”I need to skin thee alive and cook you for my supper-“ Dave grinned, and Klaus head butted his ankle, “Okay, come on,” he leaned down and grabbed Klaus’s shoulders, pulling him up, “watch it Hargreeves-!”

”Christ on a cracker!” Klaus stumbled forward and grabbed Dave’s arm before he could tumble from the suspended netting. “That was a close one,”

”You trying to kill me, Hargreeves?” Dave gasped, and Klaus winked back and let him go, disappearing out into the next part of the course.  

An hour before school ended Klaus’s class was cancelled and he convinced Ben to walk home with him. “So, what’s got you quiet?” Ben frowned, “you having a day?”

”No, today’s been fine,” Klaus sighed, “I hate to admit it but if I find out Dave was a scum bag I can’t say I wouldn’t feel just a little bit hurt. _A little bit only, ok,_ this doesn’t mean I give a flying fuck about him okay. Fuck. Got any tips Benny?”

”Keep going the way you’re going, Be honest and upfront with him, probably remain friends for a while-“

”No, I mean tips to make me forget and or hate the bastard. He’s infected me, Ben, I’m broken!” And Klaus gestured to himself, “I haven't gotten off in two days, I get distracted about him - why he’s the way he is, why he wants to be friends and my mind starts racing,” he ranted, “I don’t want him to Be my friend,”

”I think it’s too late for that,”

”No... it, I haven’t been talking to him that long. Just give me your best idea, I’m sure it’ll work fine,” he pleaded, and Ben stopped to grab at Klaus’s shoulders.

”Klaus,” Ben said, “listen to me. Dave is the real deal. He’s an actual good friend and good person who likes you and doesn’t just pity you, never pitied you. He makes you feel normal and happy - how can that be a bad thing?”

”What if I get betrayed?” Klaus gasped, grasping his chest, 

“sometimes you gotta take that risk Or wonder what could have happened if you hadn’t of,” Ben shrugged, “I’m all for staying friends with him. But I guess it’s up to you,” _Fuck._


	13. Chapter 13

**Diego, Tuesday**

Vanya was there to watch as he was dragged into the house by the scruff of his neck and taken straight to his fathers office. “I believe this belongs to you,” said the man who held him, a real meathead. “I believe your new rules state no intercourse, aside from your Four who can be trusted to not have intercourse with woman.”

”Klaus is a lot of things but careful with woman is one of his better qualities. Tell me you weren’t having sex,” Reginald scowled, And Diego shrugged,

”I would have been had your meathead not dragged me away. Which, by the way, I’m totally going to call the cops because I know the law and I know You’re definitely not allowed to watch me have my dick sucked,” he snapped at the man, “and you had to be watching because you heard us talk about sex,”

”I would not watch someone like _you_ ,” the man sneered, and Diego sneered back, baring his teeth. “Play by the rules, little man,”

”I’m going to fuck your wife so hard she’ll get amnesia,” Diego warned, and in a moment the man was swinging for him and Diego was ducking and smashing a fist into his stomach. Didn’t help much because the guy looked like _the Thing_ and Diego was tossed against the door in a moment.

Klaus screamed loudly as Diego went through the door upon the next slam and was rammed into him. “You do not want to fuck with me kid, trust me, your daddy won’t save you,”

”And God won’t save you,” Diego threatened, yanking one of his knives out of his boot and holding it up, until Luther grabbed him from behind, wrapping his big arms around Diego’s waist and Diego was so pissed he slashed Luther's arm and went for the man again,

”Diego no!” Klaus screamed, “don’t kill him don’t kill him!” And the man ducked as Diego slashed through through the air, missing the man by only centimetres, “Diego-!” He was ready this time, not taken be surprise like he was with Luther and instead of cutting Klaus he punched him in the ribs and Klaus not down, hitting the floor with a choke.

”Call me fucking little,” Diego hissed, “you ever fucking do that in front of Eudora again I’ll _bury_ you,” 

“You couldn’t bury yourself,”

”You fucking-!”

 _” **Enough!**  Look at the chaos you caused, all because of your pride! _You’ve hurt your brother’s and terrified your sister,” Reginald snarled, Vanya was staring at Diego, pale with wide eyes. And Ben was leaning over Klaus coaching him to breathe, and Luther was gripping his bloody arm.

“It’s not Diego’s fault - if you stopped pushing his buttons-!” Klaus yelled, 

“He was the one that attacked his own brother’s who had nothing to fucking do with his fight!” Luther argued, “he was trying to murder someone Klaus, for fuck sake. You need to get locked up you psychopath!” And behind Luther’s strong words were true fear, he hated the stinging, the dribble of blood, the idea that Diego could have really hurt them. “I’m saying this as your-“

”Go to hell you big ape!” Diego snapped, “Because you’re as bad as a brother as he is as a father,”

”you cut me and bruise Klaus’s ribs and try to murder someone, and then yell at me for not defending you? I don’t know whose crazier, you or Klaus,” And Klaus frowned at him judgementally. 

“If he wanted us hurt we would be. It’s a scratch and my stomach barely hurts anymore,” Klaus said, “Dad Is already going to punish him Luther, for fuck sake just... help,” and Luther stared at Diego, who was looking at none of them, and rather at the wall. 

“...go easy on him, please?” Luther mumbled, 

“he is an insolent child. An abnormality with psychological problems. How dare you attack your family-“

”Well, he didn't _attack_ us-“ Luther started,

“Not another word Luther,” god he sounded so pissed and the use of his name sent ice into Luther’s chest, making him lower his head, 

“Your meathead started it!” Diego argued, “by swinging for me, maybe he should learn to keep _his cool,_ he is working alongside teenagers, who tend to talkback. He tried to beat the hell out of me!”

”You will both be punished, and anyone else who doesn’t like it,” Klaus wanted to be a hero, yell out that he’d like to be punished but then the dead flashed in his mind. “Diego, do you know what the Latin phrase ‘Factum fiery infectum non protest, means?” Diego gritted his teeth and shook his head, “it Is impossible for a deed to be undone. Seeming you forget that... let’s make sure you won’t,”

”You come near me with a needle and I’ll bury you,”

“Alright if you won’t take your punishment, you must Be punished somehow... hm, Klaus,” Klaus looked up quickly, “I’m afraid you’re being punished because of your brother,” and Klaus frantically shook his head,

”No, no, come on, not that place - if you ever cared for me you won’t, I can’t survive another trip,” Klaus spluttered, “ _please, whatever you’ve done in the past you’re our Dad, don’t do this!_ ”

”I do this to save you all. From the depression of a worthless life leading to suicide. To make sure you live happy and long, and don’t end up raising children at 15 And getting some terrible job you hate. No sexually transmitted diseases, no suicides, no pregnancies-“

”Stop projecting your fears onto us!” Klaus yelled, “just because your wife died from a pregnancy whilst you were both young,” and Reginald shook his head slowly, “teach us...protect us, but don’t torture us,” 

“I know it is hard to believe but I do not like doing so. I do not sleep well. But I won’t  have you making mistakes that ruin or take your lives. Why even live if not to help the world and save lives?”

”Why can’t someone save us?” Klaus asked quietly, “I can’t even save myself never-mind everyone else, and I won’t. I won’t do it, you can’t put me in there - I’ll run away from home!” He promised, “and I won’t come back, I swear it,”

”I’ll do it,” Diego whispered, “I’ll get the tattoo,”

”No, you won’t,” Klaus snapped, 

“No, Dad, this is insane. Just...ground him,” Luther said, “take away his stuff, curse at him, make him clean the entire house. You know he’s terrified of needles-“

”I need this lesson to stick, he almost murdered a man,” Reginald deadpanned, “I don’t want to do this but I’ve warned you time and time again to tone down your anger and you refuse. You put kids in the hospital, you fight with teachers, you fight with law enforcement, and now your own family?”

”Just do it,” Diego couldn’t say he wasn’t absolutely shaking with rage and maybe a little fear, he also couldn’t say it wasn’t a good idea to use his phobia to stop him hurting people. 

 

**Klaus,**

Klaus got hurt by Diego again later into the night. Just shoved over causing him to bang his shin. He had followed him around the house for the past hour, refusing to let him Be alone, trying to prevent any breakdown that could be stewing underneath. He said Reginald went easy out of slight guilt and Klaus didn’t really get it or even believe it.

Could their father even feel emotion? Maybe He could And tried to hide it, just like Klaus. Their father had planned to use smelling salts every time Diego passed out but only used the salts twice, just for a little added fear, then let Diego stay unconscious through the process.

 “Just let me stay with you-“ Klaus called, limping after him,

”I’m not _you -_ I don’t need coddling,” Diego sneered,

”Okay ouch,” Klaus snorted, “I just want to-“ and Diego slammed his bedroom door shut, and locked it. “Help,” Klaus finished dejectedly, he tugged up his shirt and winced, pressing along the tender bruise. “We’re so dysfunctional and fucked up,” he laughed and headed towards his room.

_“Okay I need show or movie recommendations. No one is free to hang and I’m bored,”_

_”Goodwill Hunting makes me cry like a baby” Dave texted back,_

_”Do you have it?”_

_”Yes?”_

_”Put it on at the same time and we can text about it,”_

So Klaus was crying downstairs and Five was getting annoyed about it. In a moment he was gone, too fast for Klaus to even notice. “What’s it this time, Titanic again?” Ben groaned, on his way to the fridge,

”Goodwill hunting,”

”Ah, that’ll do it,” Ben agreed, passing Klaus a bottle of water, 

“I’ve got this huge list of movies to make me cry because I like crying. Why is Dave like perfect?”

”You admitting you’re crushing on him yet?” And Klaus huffed, “ _Klaus_ ,”

”Well if he asked me if I wanted to suck him off I wouldn’t exactly say no. No one in their right minds would. It’s like... the one that finally clicks,” Klaus frowned, “but it’ll hurt more if it goes wrong because I think I like him,”

”There it is. There’s the epiphany,”

”Christ, can’t believe my brain betrayed me, Benny. What kind of shit is that?” And Ben laughed and knocked his shoulder to his brothers. 

“Klaus?”

”Well that’s my cue to leave,” Ben jumped up and walked past Diego and stumbled his way up the stairs. 

“Here,” Diego held out a small bottle of some very fancy looking whisky and Klaus took it with a smile, “I just left out my window,”

”It’s fine, you know,” Klaus shook his head, “Five And Allison get like that as well when they’re upset. Take it out on the people around them,”

”Doesn’t make it right, I shouldn’t have hurt you and Luther. Pissed or not,”

”Well, I forgive you. Luther probably already secretly does, it’s cool,” Klaus held up his fist and Diego fist-bumped him. “What did you get in trouble for, anyway?”

”Trying to screw a girl I like,” and Klaus laughed, “I actually like this one. I know, shocker. I’m a bit of a charmer,” and Klaus laughed again, earning himself a clip around the ear. “I want it to work out,” 

“I can’t believe how fast you’re all growing up, it’s freaky,” Klaus winced, “Tell me about her,”

”Her names Eudora, and she wants to be a Detective like me-“


	14. Chapter 14

**Sunday, Klaus**

Klaus was at Dave's house, stricken with a sudden terror he had never felt before. And probably never would again. Dave's eyes were always so full of life and the keen desire to listen and he was good at it too, he hadn't said one word in an entire hour. He let Klaus sit, and speak -  _ramble_ more like, and he tried his best to keep his face completely passive, something Klaus really appreciated. "And the real issue is I don't know why I do the things I do,"

"I still see someone sometimes for therapy, Klaus. You could always ask _him_ , and then the more important question of  _how do I stop_ ," and Klaus laughed weakly, "I'll even take you and wait outside," 

"Yeah maybe," Klaus muttered and grinned, "can't say I've ever seen  _that_ kind of reaction, was picture-worthy honestly," and Dave winced, "what do you think Davey?  _is it impossible to save me?_ "

"Maybe," Dave said honestly, and Klaus blinked in shock. "But that doesn't mean people are going to stop trying, ever, Klaus," this wasn't good at all. Klaus had everything going wrong for him, everything unbalanced. Torn between wanting to scream and the desire to kiss his first ever real friend. It didn't feel good or stable knowing he needed Dave in his life now, just another person he could lose. 

Lose. His mind always went there, to Ben and to Five as if they had never come back at all. "I suppose a thank you is in order for picking up your phone and then letting me in,"

"What are friends for?" Dave snorted, knocking his shoulder against Klaus's, "and we have a guest bedroom so you're Welcome to stay the night," and Klaus smiled to himself.

 

**5 Days Previously, Tuesday**

"I learned something really weird but an interesting sort of weird earlier, that if you eat cooked beetroot you can run faster," Usually it was Klaus who was annoying people or calling things into their ears that people didn't care about, but those were the first of Dave's words when the began to run alongside each other. " _And_ the world's fastest man isn't even as fast as a house cat,"

"You're cute, Katz," Klaus grinned, "you know they call Ocarinas  _sweet potatoes?_ " he asked and Dave grinned back, 

"What you doing for lunch by the way?"

"Nothing, Benny's got lunchtime Detention for throwing a whiteboard eraser at someone's head,"

"Then I am officially kidnapping you. I’m determined to win you over, where do you want to go?” Griddy’s was a pretty good place to go, though it was filled with sweeter treats and not too ideal for lunch. Dave rectified that with a buttered bagel, Klaus didn’t by getting a sweet tea and equally as sweet donut. “Why have you never tried meds, Klaus?”

”I do medicate,” he grinned back, and Dave smiled fondly and rolled his eyes, “they tried beforehand, but only the real hard stuff helps and that just fuels the addiction. I’m either a sane junkie, or I’m an insane healthy guy,” he shrugged, “but I do actually take meds, not by my own choice though...” he muttered,

”They help any?”

”I used to think they didn’t, now I’m not so sure. I don’t feel right or like me on them, probably because I overtake sometimes,” but off of them he was a whole different creature, apparently. “You survived a lot,” and Dave odder, “you feel happy right?”

”Yeah Klaus, I feel happy. I have bad days too, though,”

”My dear old dad keeps trying to teach me strength but it’s not working,” Klaus sighed, “I’m too weak,” he whined and Dave nodded, listening intently, “teach me,”

”To be strong?” And Klaus nodded, “Okay. Clearly your dads methods aren’t working. Come on,” Klaus could have had a heart attack when Dave grabbed his arm and hauled him up, the warmth of skin on his sleeve was a shock. “I want to show you how I survive,” 

Dave didn’t walk him too far outside the parking lot of Griddy’s, only to a secluded hilly area before he sat him down and sat in front of him. “You survive by sitting on grass?” Klaus frowned,

”I survive by sitting,” Dave replied, “you ever meditate?” Klaus shook his head, “every time you need to get away this is where you come, Okay? Whether it’s in your head or physically. Every time you see someone dead or feel overwhelmed, cross your knees and close your eyes. It makes me more grounded to take off my socks and shoes, too,”

So Klaus did. “Block our all noises, listen to only the wind and rustling of the trees, nothing else exists. Eventually you’ll be able to tune out any noise, any voice in your head and any visions you might get,” so Klaus closed his eyes. “And we’ll just sit in silence,” Dave did the same.

He felt like he could fly when he could just sit in silence, feel the wind and sun on his arms, warming his skin. It felt even better knowing Klaus was there too. Dave used to feel dumb about this, until he learned he could sleep better sometimes when he did this, or he could quiet the screaming. 

“And I’ll teach you to defend yourself mentally and physically, better than he ever could,” Dave mumbled quietly, Klaus gently tilted his head to listen, and Dave kept his eyes shut. “I’ll show you how I balance strength and vulnerability, the two things that truly keep a person going, the ability to know how to fight for yourself, and when to allow others to fight for you,”

” _This is a load of horse shit,”_ Not-Ben said, and Klaus flinched, “What next? Praying to the fucking trees and eating grass? Give me a break Klaus,” Klaus shook his head and kept his eyes shut, focusing on the trees, on the grass, and Ben leaned right into him, sitting between Dave and Klaus, “he’s making fun of you,”

”What is it that actually scares you about death?” Dave whispered, “is it not knowing where you go? The knowledge of not seeing loved ones again? Or is it the guilt,”

”My god he’s such a tree hugger, why you hanging with this guy?”

”guilt?” Klaus questioned,

”That you don’t want to live and yet you live. And that the dead don’t want to die and yet they die,” and Klaus opened his eyes, Dave did the same. “You taking for granted what they got taken away. But it’s not that easy, most people get it. Life is long and hard and exhausting, especially for those weaker in mind,”

”Then what do I do?” Klaus frowned,

”I guess the first step is to learn how to live,” Dave shrugged, “do want you want to do, feel how you want to feel, and think about what it is you want from life,” _to make stuff, to have fun, to help my family. Maybe even to fall in love,_ Klaus thought. “I’m not saying I can fix or even help you, but I’ll try,”

”Where did all this kindness come from?” 

“Struggle, I guess,” and Klaus nodded and stood up, cracking his back, “we’re going to be late for class if we don’t hurry,” and Klaus sighed loudly and over dramatically. 

 #

**Sunday**

“Here, I have some jogging bottoms you can borrow and a shirt. Ma said you can stay as long as you want, she’s obsessed with you,” and Klaus smiled to himself and took the clothes. Klaus didn’t actually get a moment alone with Mrs. Katz for half an hour,

“I hope he finds someone to convince him to move out, he’s a worrier that boy, needs to be around to help his family,” she tutted, and Klaus smiled. “Dave, bless his little heart, never explained to us what’s happened, but my son speaks highly of you, you’re welcome here,”

”It’s... you know when one bad thing happens and it’s like dominoes. Its just one mistake after another, one fight after another. Nothing quite like a good family brawl,” he grinned,

”I see. Klaus, family is the most important thing you’ll ever have. The ones that deserve your love, anyway. Keep those who have earned it close and don’t let them go, for anything,” 

“Hey, every night we like to watch quiz shows, I want to see how good you are,” Dave came blowing into the kitchen, grabbing Klaus and pulling him away like an excited child. They sat in silence for awhile, sometimes mumbling the answers to themselves until Dave leaned over, “feeling okay?”

”Better,” Klaus replied, “The normality around here is really nice,” it was peaceful and quiet and _normal_ and Klaus almost never wanted to go home again. 

“Oh, Dad’s back... I can hear the car pulling up,” and Klaus grinned at how Mrs. Katz left to go greet him, “she does it every time,” he smiled, “hows your lip?”

”I’ll survive,” Klaus laughed, “honestly, like, a love tap at best. Could have hit me harder,” and Dave frowned, “What a wimp am I right?”

”It’s not right,” Dave whispered, looking to the ground, 

“ugh don’t do that,” Klaus whined, “all your -this- I couldn’t care less,” and Dave shook his head sadly. “Oh! Hi there, I’m Klaus,” the man, Dave’s father, almost looked like his copy. He looked ready to say something before he spotted the bruised lip and shut his mouth.

”Pleasure,” he said, and walked off to the kitchen. 

“I can’t believe my nail polish is chipping already, bad enough I wiped my eyeliner off,” Klaus sighed, staring down at his cracked nails. “Granted it was a wild night, but really, Davey-boy, no need to look so dejected,”

”I... Yeah, I mean, I’d be hit too if I did that,” he admitted, “so I guess no one is exactly in the wrong but... shouldn’t they be supporting you in your time of need, instead of raising voices and raising hands?” And Klaus shrugged, “I talk to my family about everything little thing, real family is having that bond - that trust,”

”Ben and Diego, I talk to them. The rest... I feel like I don’t really know them,” Klaus said, “they care a lot and yet we’re like strangers. How can you love a stranger?”

”I don’t know but you do,” Dave smiled, “you’d do anything for them no matter what,” And here Klaus was, overcome with the desire to kiss his friend. “Why do _you_ think you done it, it’s only your opinion that matters,”

”I really don’t know this time,” Klaus admitted, “I was happy for too long and the old brain was like _can’t have that now can we_. I’ve done it tons of times but it felt... different this time, for my family,”

”Why?” Klaus Just shrugged, “did they get the feeling it was more than you let on?”

”You mean was I trying to kill myself and did they know it?” Klaus questioned, and Dave nodded. “Well-“

 

**Tuesday**

Ben was sprawled out on the bottom of Klaus’s bed and Klaus lay at the top, kicking his feet. “I might give myself to Henry,” Ben said and Klaus spluttered,

”he seems like a three date fuck kind of guy, you haven’t?” He asked, and Ben shook his head, “you saw what happened with Diego. But I think I have a sneaky idea,” and Ben sat up, “he quiet incase someone hears, but remember when I broke the lock on my window and Dad barred it up?” 

“Yeah?”

”Well, I still manage to get out right? Dad can’t  figure out how but I have my ways. The walls are thin. I could sneak him in and you could... right now,”

”I thought you hated him,”

”I’m not gonna cockblock you, crazy. Tell him to come to your house and I’ll bring him,” he grinned. And they did, and Klaus had to admit he didn’t hate the kid that much, distrust him certainly, Ben was one of his favourites And manipulatable to say the least. “Mafia family or not I’ll bury you,” Klaus threatened, grabbing his arm.

”I don’t have a mafia family,” Henry snickered, “thanks for trusting me, and your brother,” and suffice to say Klaus hoped Ben’s room was dark enough, and soundproof enough but because Ben tended to get nightmares their father had fixed up the room like he did to Klaus’s. 

“So sweet,” a voice said and Klaus sighed,

”I was wondering when I’d see you again, Handler,” yet another house from his past. He always saw her, or what he imagined she looked like. “What’s the matter? Sad Five murdered you, like you deserved,” he snapped and she pursed her lips. “You’re not even real, See nobody remembers you and you’ll stay dead Andy alone And forgotten,”

”Oh trust me, Five remembers,” 

“Oh shut up. Didn’t you know it’s lame as hell to dress from the 1920s. You look like a lame ice queen on her way to a children’s birthday party,” 

“and yet I manage to frighten you even though in the flesh we never met. I know the curiosity of what happened with Five still kills you. Even though I knew you existed he would never even breathe your names. I thought I had taught him,”

”I heard him mention you brain washed him,” Klaus snorted, “still fucking knifed you though didn’t he? Killed a lot of your guys. How does it feel to Be bested by a child? To have nothing else to do but bother me,”

”Ask your brother,” she said, and then she was gone. Like a breeze through the trees, and Klaus sat back onto his bed and popped three pills into his mouth. Reginald was pretty furious Klaus was too conked out to eat breakfast or even attend morning class. 

“Usually when you miss school it’s because you skipped. When you stay in bed, it’s because you’re high. I’ll never understand you choosing getting high over Getting a life. However I also don’t understand the concepts of parties,”

”The Handler was visiting,’

”Impossible, as I murdered her,” Five kicked the door shut behind himself and stared down at Klaus with a fire in his eyes, “Do not worry about me, Klaus. It’s more damaging you damage yourself over me. And if you must know it wasn't good but it wasn’t life ending either. I did what I had to do to make it back,”

”All these siblings And we failed to rescue you,” Klaus giggled, “sounds accurate,”

”Yes, well, they would have slaughtered you all. She liked to take control of people, sell children, use us against them to capture more. I got a lot of people hurt and regret nothing,” and Klaus looked away to the ceiling, “I killed people. Of course I got away with it for giving over information. This haunts you more than it does me, do you see the stupidity in that?”

”Not knowing was worse,” Klaus groaned, “always having to guess what happened, letting your mind run wild-“

”Well shut your pea brain up then,” Five gritted out, “don’t think about me, don’t worry about me, don’t get creative. I don’t want you to worry, there’s no need. I don’t want you to bug me or stick your note in my business either,”

”Little Fivey you’ll always worry us,”

”Don’t call me Fivey,” he deadpanned, “trust me when I say this Klaus, there is absolutely no need to worry about me dying. No one can kill me, only death has the power to take my life. People have tried and failed, you have no idea what I’m capable of,” he warned,

”I’ll still love you,” Klaus shrugged and Five snorted,

”Get some sleep, Mr. Seance, tomorrow is a new day,” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Sunday, Klaus**

”When did it happen again?”

”Friday,”

”You didn’t call,”

“Yeah,” Klaus huffed out a breathy laugh and shook his head, “you wanted to hold my hand as I died?”

”That’s not funny, Klaus,” Dave sighed, “you _could_ have died. I just think it would have been nice to have a friendly face there. But I’m glad you came here,”

”Almost slept on the streets but it was raining too hard,” Klaus shrugged. Klaus had a select few memories that existed in his head and refused to leave, the night looming over him and rain freezing his blood might be one of them. But it wasn’t all bad, through the grinding of teeth came the warmth from the door that flew open. Hours earlier Klaus had knocked on Dave’s door. 

“...fuck, Klaus,” Dave stood in place, holding his hands up in frozen shock, “shit, what are you doing walking in the rain. Are you crazy? I figured you’d drive over,”

”Can’t drive,” He mumbled back,

”Come on, I've lit a fire,” He ushered Klaus inside and Klaus took note that Dave didn’t immediately ask him to remove his shoes like Reginald would, too concerned with warming him up, “here, gradually,” he said, and wrapped a blanket around Klaus’s shoulders. “Do your family know where you are? What happened Klaus?”

”They don’t know I’m gone,” Klaus whispered, “I sneaked out through the bedroom. They’ve probably figured it’s out by now, and they’ll know I likely either went to you, or I’m sleeping just in the streets. But they don’t know where you live and I have my phone with me,” 

“Klaus, they’ll worry,”

”Maybe,” Klaus beamed, “can’t seem to find the urge to care,” he laughed and sauntered past Dave.

”You’ve been silent, unreachable, for nearly three days, then you ask for my address, show up soaking with a swollen lip, what happened?” Dave demanded, Klaus didn’t reply. He sat in front of the fireplace, shrugging off of the blanket so he could take off his soaked jacket. “Are you hurt?”

”I’m fabulous,” Klaus grinned, “never better, be a dear and make a hot drink?” He asked, “please,”

”You always do that you know,” Dave grumbled, “use humour to hide,” but he didn’t deny him that hot drink. “Ready to talk?”

 

**Wednesday**

Klaus was almost late for dinner, he had been scratching at the walls And trying key after key after key, Luther didn’t seem too concerned with Ben’s sudden disappearance, but Klaus was quietly frantic. “Where’s Ben?” Klaus demanded, Reginald had ordered them to sit but Klaus stood defiantly.

”Six needed some alone time after this mornings meltdown,”

“Meltdown? What meltdown?” 

“You were high,” Diego said, and Klaus flopped his hand at him. “He was in a really good mood, all of a sudden the horror took over. That little voice and that mood drop that takes over his body, like some sort of possession, he freaked,”

”So what’d you do to him?” Klaus asked, “where the hell is he?”

”I have taken precautions to ensure what happened last time will not repeat. He will remain locked up until he gets ahold of himself,” 

“You can’t just fucking lock him up, he’s probably terrified right now. I need to go... talk to him or something, he only does this because he’s scared of himself but I can talk him down,”

”Yeah, you were fucking heroic last time weren’t you?” Diego said, and Klaus’s closed his eyes, “world of good you done him. Just leave him be, he’ll Be Fine,” And Klaus sat down, a heavy silence floating over the room.

”You can’t even talk yourself out of a meltdown,” Luther said, and Klaus shook his head and looked to a random spot in the room.

“Oh, do play nice, Luther,” Grace scolded,

“Five, you have a photographic memory, where would he put Ben?” Klaus asked,

”Four-“

”Likely In the basement, I saw the construction plans for the house a few years back, he has a cell down there... likely padded,” Five replied, “the door will be too heavy for you to open, however,” 

 "Let him out or I swear I'll call the cops, " Klaus warned,

"And who would they believe?" The words were very clear. A rich and powerful man, or a schizophrenic junkie. 

"Just drop it, Klaus, " Diego warned, "this isn't a battle you can win, "

"Ben doesn't defend or try to help you, " Luther reminded him, "id get it if it were Five," Five always tried to argue for his family. 

"Ben's...weak, we have to protect him," Klaus said, "I don't want this to push him over the line again, I can see it happening, " 

"Guys maybe he's right..." Vanya whispered,

"You never get involved in this sort of thing," Diego said, "we need to stay out of it,"

"One tattoo and you're his bitch, how precious," Klaus grinned, and Diego slammed his butter knife into the table.

”Another word Four, you’ll spend an hour in the mausoleum,”

”You’re such an asshole,”

”One hour,”

”Go fuck yourself,”

”two hours,”

” **DROP DEAD!** ” Klaus yelled at him and slammed his fists into the table, “I hate you,”

”I do it to save you,”

”You Do it because you’re insane,” Klaus laughed, yanking something out of his jacket. “Lock me up then,” and he downed four pills. 

 

**Friday, Ben**

“What the hell were you thinking?” Ben snapped, “he was probably right, I was having a nervous break - you shouldn’t have done that for fuck sake, Klaus,”

“He’s an old fuck and it didn’t bother me. The two days weren’t perfect but fuck it,” Klaus shrugged, and Ben shook his head, “I’m all bandaged, brand new,” he beamed,

”Are you Okay?” Ben bit out, and Klaus nodded, “I’m sorry,”

”Ben, look at me,” though Ben flinched at the pale gaunt face of his brother, he looked, held his gaze, “It wasn’t your fault,” he said, “it’s not your fault. Sometimes people can’t be saved, Okay?”

”You still shouldn’t have-“

”Ben. It’s _not your fault._ It had to be done okay? And I needed you safe. I’ll hit you if you blame yourself,” and Ben nodded, “don’t ever blame yourself for _my actions_. I make my own choices, and nobody changes that. Someone can do something to me and my response Is mine alone, it has nothing to do with them. Sometimes you just do things you’ve wanted to for a long time. Now go get some sleep, and tomorrow go see your guy,”

”That sounds nice,” Ben smiled, “Goodnight, Klaus,”

”Night, Ben,” Ben shut the door behind him and collapsed on his own bed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment for rolling onto his stomach and texting Henry. But no matter what his mind kept drifting to Klaus.

”I don’t know, he always seems so detached And cold And...screwed up after he gets punished. But he was just acting like Klaus. I’m being dumb and paranoid, aren’t I?”

” _I wouldn’t be so quick to say that, it’s out of the realm of normality for him. I think the worry is justified,”_

“I might just talk to you in the morning and sleep in his bed,” Ben loved sharing the bed but feared it, he always got the feeling that his darkness could just take you over, just being near him was enough to tear you apartment. But the worry overshadowed the paranoia of The Horror, And he turned Klaus’s handle. It moved an inch, and jammed. “Klaus, your door is broken,” 

Ben leaned forward, pressing his nose into the wall and staring into the small space. Ben was an idiot, he was the worst brother Alive. The door was blocked, without a thought one name came to his mind _Luther_ , and he took off running and slammed his fists into Luther’s bedroom door. “What?” He growled when he opened the door, then paused, “Hey... Ben, you feeling okay?”

”Klaus jammed his door,” and Luther swore and took off towards his room, “I think he put his Cupboard in the way,” and Luther rammed his side into the door, 

“the hell is going on?” Diego demanded, 

“Klaus blocked his door-“

”He’s probably sneaked out again,” Allison argued, “You’re going to open it and see an empty room, you know,” and finally Luther stumbled into the room, just as Five and Vanya’s rounded the corner.

 

**Sunday, Klaus,**

“But it was an accident?”

”Yeah,”

”Really?”

”No,” Klaus snorted, “I blocked the door and downed a bunch of meds. Didn’t expect Ben to come back,” he shrugged, and Dave's eyes dropped down. “Ugh, living is too much of a burden to bare,”

”Its also beautiful,” Dave shook his head, “when you see so many people die you really see the beauty in seeing so many live. The sun rising And setting And the smiles of the ones who love you,”

”Life is purgatory,” Klaus snorted, that little line between heaven and hell. “I’m sick of this sob fest, come on,” Klaus held out his hands and Dave took them and Klaus dragged him upstairs, “You like to get batshit crazy, Katz?”and as they walked through the door Klaus remembered when he first entered Dave’s house, and he tapped the Mezuzah. Dave just grinned at him and shook his head,

”I like to get crazy Around you,” Dave said,

”Blast some tunes, then,” Dave settled for the simple option of some music channel and Klaus dived onto his bed and threw his hands up,

“we have neighbours and it’s night time!” Dave exclaimed, but Klaus was bouncing up and down like when he was a child, wiggling his body weirdly and Dave covered his face to muffle a snort of laughter. 

“Come on, Katz. Don’t you want to feel alive?” And Klaus leaned forward, almost falling off the bed to grasp at Dave’s shoulders and yank him up, and Klaus leapt behind him and they bumped into each other, backs colliding. And Dave leaned forward, gently placing his hand on Klaus’s cheek.

Klaus had all the time, to step back, to slap away the hand, to turn his head but he didn’t. He met Dave’s lips and closed his eyes. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Sunday, Diego,**

” _Where the hell are you?_ ” Diego yelled into the phone, “everyone’s losing their shit. Get your ass back home _now,”_

 _“Why would I do a silly thing like that?”_ Klaus’s voice drifted over the phone, sounding crackled and tired. “I’m safe. For now. I’m staying with Dave for a few days, then I don’t know where,”

”What? _You’re not ever coming back? don’t be stupid Klaus. No matter what went down this is your home,”_

_”something I’m learning from Dave is that home isn't supposed to feel like you’re dying. I feel better here with strangers than I ever did in that house. Why should I come back?”_

_”Because you’re a selfish asshole who we want safe,”_

_”and let Dad lay his pretty hands on me, no thanks,”_

_”What did you expect? You tried to kill yourself, of course, he’d freak and hit you. Ben, too,”_

_”No, Ben punched me out of agony and fear. Dad did it because he thinks I’m dumb,”_

_”you **are** dumb. Eudora’s Dad is a cop and I’m going to get the police to drag you back here kicking and screaming if I have to,” _and Diego slammed the phone down and grasped the strands of hair that flopped over his face, And tugged. “Where does this Dave-guy live, whoever the hell,”

”I don’t know,” Ben whispered, “but the cops will. I can’t remember his second name but If we describe him-“ Diego was already back on the phone, pacing and yelling to Eudora about Klaus. “I’ll get Klaus out of the hospital And he can rest and heal at home, fucking Reginald Hargreeves,” 

“Kay? Cat? Cats? With a K? Kats? With a Z? Right,” and Diego hung up, “Eudora thinks it might be Dave Katz. When police find out it’s Klaus’s whose missing they’ll flip their shit And pick him up. I’m so fucking sick to death of him,”

”It’s not his fault, Diego,” Ben scolded, “he had a minor setback, I shouldn’t have freaked out - it’s my fault,”

”It’s not your fault. It’s Dad’s fault. He’s the one that made him breakdown... _again_. He keeps thinking _if only Klaus wasn’t so afraid of death_ but he’s not understanding that he can’t get rid of his phobia. Klaus is stubborn and he’ll fear death until the day he dies and then some,” 

“At least he’s getting along with someone,”

”Oh please, Klaus is probably using him to steal his shit as we speak,”

 

 **Sunday, Klaus**  

Klaus kissed like a clingy octopus most of the time, never like a passionate lover in which fireworks go off. No, he was quick and frantic and refused to stay still. Dave didn’t seem to hate it though, but he was laughing as Klaus frantically kissed at his neck. “I can’t keep up with you,” he laughed, and Klaus took a breather, a moment to bring himself to the present and Dave laughed back,

”You don’t seem like the one date and fuck type, so I’m guessing it’s more...” Klaus breathed, “I’m not the sort you want to like as more,”

”You trying to tell a man his own likes?” Dave challenged, “I know me better than you and I know you’re the choice. So take a risk and jump with me, or always wonder what’s if you had,”

”Fuck sake,” Klaus swore and grabbed the back of Dave’s head, planting the lips back on him. 

“Are you kidding?” Klaus yelled and stumbled back, arms frantically waving,

“the fuck, Luther, I don’t cock-block my siblings like that. I help them get laid actually, I’ve offered to help set _you_ up before, asshole,” 

“We're at home worrying and you’re trying to get laid,” Luther snarled, “you’re in a fuck Ton of trouble,” and he grabbed Klaus’s arm, dragging him back. 

“What? First, it’s _date someone, Klaus._ Now it’s, _sits at home like a good little puppy, Klaus_. You’re sending me mixed messages, dear,” he ranted, “and you’re ruining a very beautiful moment, _how did you even get in the house?”_

”Ben And Vanya Were terrified, it’s below zero and Five is out hunting the streets. We’ve got cops, _reporters_ , they want to lock you up back in a nut house, don’t you see how much trouble you’ve caused?”

”Sounds like they overreacted, not my problem,” Klaus giggled, “Aww sorry did I scare your little hearts?” 

“ _Klaus?_ Fuck are you okay?”

”I Told _you_ to wait in the car,” Luther said, Ben just waved him off and wrapped his arms around Klaus,

”I was gone for a day, you’re all crazy,” Klaus said, swatting at Ben until he let go. “I’m claustrophobic you know, and all of this following and panicking over tiny things is making it hard to move, now be good brothers and go away. I might come home...eventually, if not, it’s none of your business,”

”what’d you expect we thought you were doing something stupid,” Ben said, “Sorry Dave, But we have to take this idiot. Call off the manhunt, tell everyone he ran off to be annoying rather than to... you know, and hopefully convince the police department to not lock him up in a crazy house,”

” _I_ will text _you_ , later,” Klaus made a show of dramatically pointing at Dave who huffed in amusement. “I really gotta get high or drunk, Benny. I am far too sober for my own liking,” 

“Good. This isn’t a conversation to have whilst you’re not,” Luther said, but he waited until they were in the car. Ben decided to drive and Klaus sat in the back. “I thought this entire thing would be a good idea, it wasn’t. I can see that apparently, all you’re going to do is be pessimistic. It’s in your nature,”

”Aw, you want me to enjoy my life. It is sweet you noticed I was missing, wrong time to notice we were having a moment but...”

”Klaus,” Luther sighed, “I thought if you had a taste of what love could be you’d stop _this_. The constant sleeping around, that maybe you’d strive to actually find someone. But I know you’re stupid and infatuated with him, I can see it on your face,”

”Yes, duh, who wouldn’t be?” 

“But he doesn’t... it’s not... right,” Luther forced out, “he just... feels bad for you. I know because I...might have pressured him into talking to you when he clearly didn’t want to,”

” _you what?_ ” Klaus exclaimed, “what? You bullied him?”

”I didn’t bully him I made him feel guilty that you had no friends,”

”Okay big guy, so you made him do all of this,” Klaus said, “am I getting that right?” And Luther shrugged, “it was purely just _sympathy_ and he doesn’t actually care? He just feels bad for poor crazy-Klaus?” Luther shrugged again,

”Luther you dick,” Ben groaned, “You’re so uncool,” 

“He’s taking it pretty well, though,” 

_Was his sob story about the attack even real or was he matching me on the level of craziness? I know everyone loves Dave so they definitely would have dared him to make a move on me. Everyone does. It’s a ritual, see who can turn Klaus into an honest man first, so many have tried in the past._

_Not, Dave, Klaus didn’t believe that. Not truly._ “He likes me,” Klaus said,

”Oh for god sake,” Luther groaned, “I’m sorry Okay? I thought I was helping, I thought you’d see that sleeping around is a waste of your time,”

”Ex-squeeze me, plenty of people do that. It wasn’t your choice where I swing my meat-“

”Okay, gross, Klaus,” Ben said,

”Look it was a dumb idea, but I’ve talked to him a couple of times and every time I bring up stuff and make him feel bad and... it’s, I’m trying to-“ and Luther stopped his spluttering to look away, “I don’t know. I think... I don’t think he, you know,”

”Likes him?” Ben asked, “he seemed so cool though,”

”Yeah well he seems freaked out every time I talk to him until I make him feel guilty,” Luther admitted, “I was trying to help, and be a good brother,”

”Ha, well that failed,” Ben snorted, “I can’t believe you thought _Klaus_ , for even a second, would move on with a light in his heart. _Oh now I have tasted love and desire I must find the one!_ What are you? Seven? Or just brainless,” 

 “Well, I didn’t see any of you helping-“ and as Ben pulled over and unlocked the doors Klaus stumbled out of it, “shit, Klaus you Okay?” Luther tried to grab his arm and Klaus shrugged him off.

”You are like _the worst brother, ever!_ ” Klaus exclaimed, “you just wanted to get your dick wet on prom night, don’t bullshit me,” and he stormed past him.

”Oh Klaus dear, we were so worried. Oh, you must remove your clothes it’s been raining and you’ll get sick,” Grace gasped, “I’ll make you some hot chocolate-“

”Don’t bother, mom,” and Klaus stumbled his way upstairs and shut the door, “ _so, what’s your side of the story. Did Luther guilt you into talking to me?”_

_”No,” Dave sighed, “not really. He suggested it, is all,”_

_”and there wasn’t a second where you were like -Klaus is freaky, I don’t like him- but then Luther talked you into bugging me?”_ And at the silence, Klaus sighed, _“I thought so. It’s no biggie, Dave, I’m pretty used to this,”_

_”Klaus, How is this different from Introducing one friend to another. He didn’t control my choices, I chose to help you,”_

_”You chose to fuck with me,”_

_”If that were true I would have tried to screw you the first day, but it’s not. I like you,”_

_“I’m your charity case. I don’t want someone to stick around because they know I depend on them, that’s like the worst kind of relationship ever,”_ Klaus ranted, “ _And if it really was no big deal then why do you feel guilty? HA. Got you there,”_

_”Because I messed up, But it was the best choice I’ve ever made. It helped me see the real you,”_

_”you didn’t just see me,”_ Klaus spat, “ _someone had to force your hand, force you to see that I’m not just crazy-Klaus. Tell me you weren’t scared,”_

_”I can’t do that,”_

_”You are such a prick,”_ Klaus laughed, “did you lie about anything you’ve ever told me? The nightmares, the attack the PTSD?”

_”It’s all true, and don’t say otherwise. Though I can’t blame you for asking, it happened. I should have understood you right from the beginning, seen each layer to you. But I was new, and there were rumours, and I still hadn’t quite come to terms with myself,”_

_”and I'm guessing you somehow want me to stick around, "_ Convince me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sunday, Klaus**

”how you feeling then?”

”Don't talk to me,” Klaus snorted, 

” _Klaus,_ ”

”Ah, Allison to the rescue. Surprise-surprise. Neither of you are good enough to be related to me,”

”What do you mean, captain of the football team, and literal actress in minor things. They won’t even let you sweep the floor in a Subway,” Luther said,

”At least I have a personality,” Klaus huffed, 

“Look, Klaus, I’m not condoning what Luther did,” and Klaus moved his hand back when Allison went to grab it, “He’s trying to see if you’re okay,”

”Dave didn’t even like me until like, a day ago, when I stopped responding to him. But he decided I was a pet project to fix, try this Klaus - do this when you see things. Like he wanted a gold star for fixing the most fucked up person in the school, whilst also being seen a hero for putting up with me. It’s not the worst thing ever, obviously, but I feel like an idiot so just shut up and leave me alone to eat my cold potato’s,”

”I didn’t mean to make you feel like an idiot,”

”Yeah, well, you do that a lot. Dad was so right, we’re total freaks and we don’t fit in and no one will ever accept us for who we truly are. I’m too abnormal and I should have listened to him and stayed away from... people,”

”Finally someone realises why it is I do the things I do,” Reginald sighed, “if you had of just listened to me it wouldn’t have happened. People can be cruel,”

”I hate people. People can be vile, but as we are humans - _people,_ we are not exempt from the misdeeds of humans.If the world ended tomorrow and I could save the people I care about, and let the rest of the world burn, I’d be sad but I’d let it happen,” Five said, “however, I do believe it is imperative to have people in your life outside of the family. Those not bound by blood whether physical or...adopted,”

”Yeah Five, someone to stick around for more than just duty,” Vanya mumbled, smiling to herself. “Who knows, Klaus, maybe your Dave feels bad?”

”He regrets it whole-heartedly And seems very enthusiastic to make it up to me, judging by the texts,” Klaus said, “he wasn’t full of pure fear or disgust. I could see the other stuff - curiosity, attraction fierce enough to scare you,” 

“but this is good, he likes you,” Luther pointed out, “nothing needs to change,”

”It’s the idea that you knew this guy could fuck with me,” Klaus deadpanned, “you're lucky he’s a better man than you,” and the entire table seemed to wince at the thick and hostile air. “I believe him,”

”So...he’s does like you?” Ben frowned, and Klaus nodded. “That’s good,”

”He’s not ready,” Klaus said, “to get mixed up in our world, my world. He thinks he is,” 

“but you showed up at his house and I’m guessing you told him what happened, right? It didn’t seem like he took it badly,” Ben frowned, “he knows he can’t heal you with the power of love,”

”This is what Klaus has that the rest of you do not possess. The paranoia necessary to keep one safe during dangerous jobs and every day life,” Reginald started, “we are going to work on that with the rest of you,”

”Only because he fucking hallucinates,” Diego said, and Allison smacked his arm. “It’s not normal to be so paranoid towards other people. I’m not moving into crazy town,”

”Humans are social creatures,” Five agreed, “naturally, the isolated human tends to become unstable,”

”And yet you won’t admit it,” Diego muttered, and Five shot him a blank look. “Maybe Klaus is Right, dragging some dude into this mess. I mean you tried to die the other day,” he pointed out, “at least we can grasp the concept,”

”Yeah, Or he learns and deals with it,” Ben said,

”What? Like your _Henry_ \- not everyone can trade dick for leniency,”

”If I freaked tomorrow he wouldn’t blame me. And neither would Dave. Pros of being invisible to everyone around you is that you learn things, and you observe. He was nice this weekend despite it being a difficult one. You’re just using that as an excuse,” Ben snorted, “let’s be real, you’re scared and the best way to hide that and defend yourself is to make it look like a sacrifice you’ve made for him,”

”I’m done talking, and eating. I need to have a bath,” Klaus’s chair screeched as he slid back and headed upstairs, straight towards his room. “Ah, the holy grail,” he grinned when he fished a 20 out from beneath his mattress. His favourite dealer only accepted money since he started dating one particular person, so Klaus felt like the luckiest guy alive. He knew exactly where to go.

”Go easy, Hargreeves. Your hospital notes are looking like novels,” and Klaus kissed the baggie and slinked his way into the club, 

“Haven’t seen you for fucking ages. Same old drink?” The Bartender asked,

”Nah, give me a weak pussy drink. I have a feeling my friends are going to kick hard,” he grinned back, ah the game of _will I survive?_ Klaus played it like this, a pill on the tongue and a mouthful of rum. Though today he was having some wimpy cocktail.

 

**Monday, Klaus**

 

 **“Klaus wake your ass up. KLAUS,”** Klaus yelped, sitting up and grabbing his head, “fuck, how high are you?”

”Diego...!” Klaus beamed, “like how high or hi, how are you?” He mumbled, “I’m good, high,”

”Yeah well you’re going to be late for class. And we have an extra session today, now. Get the hell up,” Klaus stumbled to his feet as Diego dragged him up and laughed, “Here. Change of clothes,” 

“Aw Diego baby you know my favourite outfits,” he beamed and Diego clapped him over the head, “Well I had the most fun night. What did you do? Stay up and analyse documentaries picked out by dad? HA - hard pass!” And Klaus tumbled into the wall as he yanked his jeans up. “Got any-“

Diego pulled out both deodorant _and_ tooth paste, Klaus was still scrubbing at his teeth when he walked into their double session. “There seems to be rumours circulating you tried to kill yourself, Klaus,”

”Aw those pesky rumours,” Klaus grinned back, snapping his fingers. “The hospital files are noted as _accidental overdose,_ ” he beamed, “And I say no more. But off the record? I could have sworn it was the right dosage, maybe I was just really fucking high and was seeing double,” he laughed,

”That’s not funny,” Diego sneered in his face, “no one finds it, or you, funny,” and Klaus blew him a kiss. “I hate you so much,”

”Ouch tell me how you really feel,”

 _“_ **I am** ,” Diego warned, “you’re making this entire family suffer because what? You’ve never been strong enough to fight for anything in your life. Weak in body and weak in mind, I just want to stop caring about you so when you finally kill yourself for real I don’t have to suffer,”

Klaus didn’t reply, he watched Diego take a seat and stood against the wall for a moment to collect himself. “Anything to say back, Klaus? Maybe this is your chance to be completely open, serious, to break down those walls you have around you. Doesn’t it get tiresome to lie about everything?”

”Its nicer to imagine dying before anyone else,” he shrugged, “is that such a bad thing, to want everyone else to outlast you. Like you said I’m weak, Death is an old friend to me and an enemy to my family,” 

“Everyone dies, Klaus,” The councillor said. “You need to stop fearing death and see the beauty in it. I don’t believe you have any disorder making you see things, it’s purely your phobia of the dead. And I think it comes from what happened to your brothers. We don’t have much but aside from... Ben and Five,” she took a moment to look down to recall the names, “is there anything else that could have triggered this fear? Could have caused these things you see?”

_Luther falling and hurting his back. Five being kidnapped. Ben trying to die. Every single documentary filled with bloody pictures and crime scenes dad made us analyse. The constant lectures about how the world was unfair, we were all living on borrowed time, destroying each other, destined to plunge ourselves into the everlasting apocalypse. And then there was the punishments, when Klaus started to look away when images were shoved in front of him or screaming in the night._

_Laying in the cold, locked in with the dead. How could he not see them everywhere he went, he spent more time with them than his own family - these monsters who controlled his life were his masters. They pulled him along on imaginary strings, reminding him always that he belonged to his fear to his phobia of the dead. Reminding him that he cannot die, no matter how hard he tries he will always be destined to lose all that he cares about before he can lose himself._

_Theres no use, Klaus. For we will keep you here until they are all dust and bones. Watch the life drain from their eyes because it’s what you do, you get fucked over and you get tortured._

“Things I see?” Klaus frowned back in fake confusion. “I’m just a junkie that occasionally gets sad, nothing more,” he shrugged and Diego scoffed, “I don’t see anything,” 

“We both know you’re terrible at lying,” She said, “do you see anyone who matters to you?” _Just Ben. I guess it’s because I watched him dying, but never saw Five to his lowest._

“Nope. Because I don’t see things, silly,” 

“What did I say about trying, Klaus?” 

“Lock me up,” Klaus shrugged, 

“Fine. But if you fail Diego fails,” and they both exclaimed _what!_ “There’s some incentive to be truthful, Klaus. Do you want Diego to be locked up too, isolated?” 

“Ah Christ she’s not bluffing,” Klaus deflated, “What Do you want to know, oh wise one?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Monday, Dave**

Luther approached him, looking frazzled and dare he think...panicked? Dave’s instant thought was that Luther was going to pin the entire Klaus situation on him, act like Dave was the evil mastermind behind it all. But he didn’t, “Have you seen Klaus?” He asked,

”No... is he hurt?” Dave asked quickly, Luther shook his head, “is he okay?” Another shake sent waves of anxiety down Dave’s back, “what’s going on then?”

”You’re getting a front seat at one of Klaus’s legendary breakdowns. If you see him try to get him out of here, if you can’t, restrain him and then take him out,” Luther said, Dave though the wording sounded like some Government mission to assassinate Klaus. “Keep your eyes open,” and he stalked off.

Dave bit anxiously at his thumbnail, staring back and forth until he saw a faint pink blur in the corner of his eye, it stopped in its tracks and Dave turned. Klaus stood, staring at him and then he moved towards the bathrooms and Dave followed him. “Klaus? ... _Klaus?_ ” He couldn’t help but think this seemed an awful lot like a horror movie scene, carefully wandering through the dim and seemingly empty bathroom. Then the disabled door swung open and he was yanked inside, “Klaus - Luther is freaking out,”

”I know,” Klaus breathed, and shoved Dave against the door, “ignore him, ignore whatever is happening and just be here,” Dave’s eyelashes fluttered and he had to mentally kick himself for it, really he thought a breakdown would be more explosive. But Klaus seemed to know how to quietly break. “None of it matters just let me do my thing,”

”Klaus - it all matters, everything matters. What happened  _matters_ and I won’t lie I did want to help you, I guess  _fix_ you but that’s not my duty to do. I can’t fix you, I can’t help you but I  _can_ Be here for you. That’s why we’re only going to talk Okay?”

”Fuck that,” Klaus defied, and slammed his lips against Dave’s, grabbing the back of his neck, “right now actions are louder than words and I  _need_ to get you off,”

”Klaus, What happened?” Dave breathed, grabbing Klaus’s wandering wrists, “You’re shaking,”

”Okay... Just... I’m going to die,” and Dave frowned, “Like, death is coming I can feel it and it’s like ants on my skin and like a weight is inside of my stomach,” he whispered, “and I know something bad is going to happen and I need to do this with you before it’s too late,”

”Klaus, you’re just having an anxiety attack Okay?” Dave said, wrapping his hands around Klaus’s and holding them to his chest, “You would say I’m a hero would you not? I’ve saved lives haven’t I?” And Klaus nodded, “then I’ll save yours, nothing is getting past me. I promise. What triggered this?”

”Fucking bad weed,” Klaus smiled weakly, 

“... what about if you cut down?” Dave asked, “Not cold turkey it. That never works. But just cut down how much you use, then one day maybe you can stop altogether. I feel like it started as a phobia and now it’s a toxic disease eating your body through the drugs,” 

“Yeah,” Klaus sighed, “also had to spill everything to a complete stranger in front of Diego. That might have fucked me up,” and then he was snorting pretty unattractively, trying to muffle it in his hands and leaning into Dave. “I’m absolutely fucking crazy, Dave,”

”Yeah, I know,” 

“Like, I’m so nuts. Like, horror movie nuts. Shit..." he breathed out and pushed himself back, "I can't be anything to you. My family is wrong I'm not doing this to deflect and run away from the fear of commitment-"

"What have I  _actually_  done that makes you so sure I can't handle your crazy? You don't scare me Klaus Hargreeves, and I don't know if anyone can replace you," Klaus grit his teeth, gently hitting Dave's chest with his fist, "I don't even think you're crazy, you're scared of losing the people you love. Doesn't that make you sane? - I  _get it_  all now Klaus, you're not some junkie screaming at thin air and stealing children," he smiled, 

"I mean I am technically a junkie screaming at thin air most of the time," he shrugged back, "but no. I'm not just doing it for attention or doing it because I'm being followed by a spooky ghost waiting to possess me. I'm lame,"

"You're not lame," Dave laughed, "a lot of people have nightmares every night about their family dying, you just embody it and imagine it in front of you and no the drugs don't really help, but I get it. You're not that different from the everyday person, and you should get some proper therapy but this time tell them it's not a mental illness," he pointed out, "you have to be honest and admit it's just a phobia,"

"Yes - yes, the chemicals in my brain were grand before I fucked them up with drugs," Klaus drawled back, "So, Katz, lowering my dosage, what would you start with?"

"At least one hard drug, Klaus," and Klaus groaned in disappointment, "come on, Flush the speed,"

"you're a stalker you know," he frowned, 

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't catch on that it's your favourite," Dave smiled, "or we could keep it and flush something else so that way you're not instantly going without your favourite... got any coke?"

"Do I have any coke," Klaus snorted, "what do I look like to you?  _of course_ , I have coke," and he pulled out the baggie, 

"Last chance to back out," Klaus's eyes glimmered at that, the question, it wasn't the snatching of drugs against his will but an actual genuine choice and it made the flush of the toilet so sweet, "don't double your dose just because you flushed it, I know you, Klaus,"

"Right right, mother," Klaus said, waving his hand, they just stood, staring at each other like idiots and Dave with the question of whether or not he was still in Klaus's good books, until someone banged violently against the door and Klaus flung it open in response, "Oh for fuck sake," he groaned, "Dave, this is one of my Dad's lackies. He likes to watch kiddies fuck,"

"I take no pleasure in stopping you and your siblings from fornication, it only brings me to disgust to have to listen for more than a second," he responded, 

"Yeah well, we're not fucking...so chill," and Klaus pat him on the chest, "I was flushing some coke down the drain, see?" and he lifted the empty baggie. "Hair is still smooth and down, lips aren't swollen, jeans are not around my ankles. Do I look like I'm fucking to you?" he snapped, and the man stared back,  

"Since the mention of your... friend, your father is also keeping tabs on what you are doing," the man said,

"yeah? and good old Dad said  _if all of you like someone, then you're permitted to date._ Do any of my siblings look single to you or are you both blind and stupid?" he asked, 

"Date is quite different from sleep with,"

"Well I'd be shocked if he knocked me up but I doubt it. If it happens, you'll be the first to know," he beamed and strut past him, "I can't believe the school lets an adult guy enter a bathroom, what a pervert," he said to Dave, and held open the door for him,

"It's pretty weird," Dave agreed, "maybe you and your Dad have something in common-" at Klaus's horrified look Dave spluttered, "sorry I mean just - like, the way that you get extreme with your fears, is all,"

"I guess," Klaus hummed, "So me, Klaus Hargreeves, has warmed your dead heart is that about right?” 

“...Yeah, pretty accurate, I guess,”

”I suppose I’ll let you be my friend,” Klaus said, “maybe you’ll work your way up, who knows. But let’s get one thing gay Dave, and that’s my family are pretty weird. In that Five is the greatest shot with a shotgun, Diego never loses a fight and Luther is built like a shitbrick house, and I’ve got some self-defence up my sleeve. If I discover you’re fucking with me, we’ll bury you,”

”I don’t doubt it,” Dave said, “I actually don’t want to lose you. I feel like you’re my only real friend,” and Klaus grinned widely,

“then it’s time to do what friends do best,” Klaus said, wrapping And interlocking his arm around Dave’s,

”Make out?” Dave jokes, and Klaus snickered, walking them to the school gates,

”Look at you,” Dave did, the same old denim vest he always wore, beneath it a brightly coloured shirt. “I want you to style me as you style yourself. A fan of the 60s I see,” he grinned, “I’m thinking a vest, like yours, with a bright orange crop top and some...hm... _striped_ pants to match!”

” _style me_ , aka, let me style myself and you tell me if I’m picking the wrong stuff for the 60s you mean,” he snorted back, “maybe I’ll let you pick something out for me, but please, don’t give my ma a heart attack,”

”That’s the best part,” Klaus pouted, “fine, I’ll keep it pg-13. Guess the ass-less chaps are out of the question. Hm... well, you look like a dad to me. How about a pair of leather pants, laced up at the front, with a pink polo shirt,”

”If you start calling me anything to do with fathers I’ll jump on a train and disappear,” he warned, “we cool then?”

”We’re _cool_. But don’t try to pull a fast one on me Katz, I always see it coming,” and he flicked Dave’s nose, “anyway, so, I’m in session right? And the person running it is like _you better tell me all the dark shit about yourself or I’ll throw your brother Diego in a nut house,_ which makes no fucking sense right?”

”Right,”

”So I’m like, listen, I eat speed on the reg, I purposefully overdose, and yes I see my brother’s ghost even though he’s alive-“ 


	19. Chapter 19

**Dave, Monday**

There's a common trope that Men sit there bored and hating their lives as their girlfriend's shop. Dave thought he'd be the same and he was slightly at first, but Klaus was too fun for that.

And they had acquired a crowd of men, too. Dave sat on a chair drinking a beer and every time Klaus came out in an outfit and posed, the men would howl with laughter and wolf whistle. 

They were either buying for girls or shopping with girls and had become extremely bored, taking entertainment in the form of Klaus Hargreeves. "Children, line up so I can smell your breath for fortification, " Klaus said, standing straight and dressed in a purple suit, and the men laughed even though they didn't understand Klaus mocking his father. “Well, never had a shopping trip end with not only getting clothes but also a posse,” 

“You’re insufferably charming,” Dave replied, “I can't think of many things to hate about you,” he admitted, 

“I steal shit from the people I love,” Klaus said, “and get high at inappropriate times, even when people beg me not to. _Just for an hour Klaus, please,_  and I laugh in their faces,”

”Well everyone has their downsides, you’re incapable of being hated though,” Klaus hummed back at that, the two of them walking in silence side by side for a moment,

“I mentioned being friends, and seeing what happens when I can trust a little more,” Klaus said, “I was thinking a lot whilst shopping. If we’re at least friends that means some walls have been knocked down, so I might as well convince dad - which won’t be hard, that we’re serious,”

”Won’t it just be dating and pretending to ourselves that it’s fake, knowing deep down it’s not,” Dave frowned,

”Look, we have a tiny wait till prom. So, come with me?” Klaus asked, and Dave nodded, lips parted in shock, “my family is going to that prom If I have to murder dad - uh, off the record, that is,” 

“Klaus, they’re your family they love you. And trust me, they will find a way to prom somehow. You don’t have to do this, I don’t want you too. You’re pushing yourself and it’ll only end in some other breakdown. You need to go at _your_ pace and when you’re ready, and only then, will I accept your invite,”

”I hate your smart stupid mouth,”

”That makes no sen-“

”go on, keep testing me Dave Katz,” Klaus warned, and the conversation was dropped instantly for the sudden battle that occurred, Klaus trying to trip Dave over and Dave grabbing him and holding him off the ground, “put me down, savage!” He gasped and Dave rolled his eyes and pretended to drop him. “Fuck!”

”Whoops,” Dave grinned, and Klaus kicked his leg hard enough that they both hit the ground, Dave groaning as his back hit the concrete and Klaus rubbing his shoulders, “dumbass,” Dave laughed and Klaus felt just that small shooting of fear in his Bones, the anxiety, the idea Dave was a liar or could be taken from him. 

“Come on, home,” Klaus stood up and Dave followed. Klaus weighed up the likelihood Dave was getting more out of this - more than friendship, money or popularity or Good Samaritan points. In a lot of ways, Klaus’s brain reminded him that yes most people were out for something more, that there were so many assholes living in town. But another part recognised that Dave at least didn’t mind him very much.

Smile too genuine, words too full of sugar, though it could be sweet words to draw him in. “See you tomorrow?” Dave smiled, and Klaus nodded, watching Dave walk away.

”Ben?” Klaus called when he entered the house, Ben’s head popped up from the couch and Klaus yelped, “Christ Ben,” he groaned, “do you think Dave is a gold digger?” 

“Gold digger? I mean he has a pretty nice house, I figure he’s got some money,” Ben shrugged, “I think he’s smitten with you, and when am I ever wrong?”

”What if he’s still acting?” Klaus frowned, “what if he didn’t change his mind and he’s using me for some gain. I think I’d get Diego to bury him, but I don’t want to have to resort to murder ugh,” Ben rolled his eyes as Klaus dramatically flopped over him, head nestled on his brother’s knees. “I brought up dating and he said _stop rushing things you’re not ready blah blah blah_ \- perfect humans don’t exist,”

”I’m sure he has many faults. I mean, he’s shown one or two already,” Ben said, “you need to lower him off the pedestal you put him on,” and Klaus sighed loudly, “Yes, Klaus. Realise he may be unnaturally kind, but that there are probably reasons for it, and he has his downsides like everyone else,”

”Crappy life Is probably why,” Klaus said, “I asked Five ages ago to confirm a story he told me and it seems legit,”

”If he was fucking with you, he probably wouldn’t have given you leverage to hold over him,” and Klaus sat up, gasping loudly, “You’re so dumb, you know,”

”Katz has a crush on me,” Klaus muttered, “a genuine crush and not lust,” and he scowled into the air,

”Sorry, I thought you kissed him and he kissed back,” 

“Yeah. Thought it was a Spur of the moment hormone thing, you know. We’re like friends with...flirting. Flirtends - flirends, frirts,” 

“So are you clicking on that he actually likes you, which, you knew about _you liar_ , and you feel the same. Or Is this you figuring out he might be falling for you in a deeper way,”

”that’s not- Nu-uh,”

”A-huh,”

”NU UH,”

”A-HUH,” 

“What are you two imbeciles doing?” Five deadpanned, slinging his backpack into the corner of the room,

”Oh, Five, don't be mean to your brothers,” Grace piped up from the kitchen, “but congratulations honey, for winning your Chess championship,”

”It was a win of a small molecule of points above Dolores who very almost had me. She is proving to be quite the challenge and has many skills that I do not possess, her ability at strategy and her memory is astonishing. I do believe she is the challenge I need,”

”Aw, I am so glad you’re making friends,” she beamed back, 

“Does Five have a crush?” Klaus squeaked, “I mean I knew it but to hear you admit it, and I know you mentioned prom to someone, or yourself, - the walls are thin,”

“I do not need to partake in that societal norm. Where girls wear dresses and pay boatloads of money for things that do not benefit them, just to avoid the dance floor all night and scream at their date so they hear over The loud music',” Five snapped, “and then hoping to get lucky that night, after a night of sweating and dancing and terrible food, and bodies bumping into You. Disgusting!”

”I can see the Reginald in you, kiddo,” Klaus grinned and Five glared at him, “just joking, you’re far more OCD than him,” 

“and you are as messy as a man living in the wild,” Five sneered back, disappearing upstairs towards his room. And Klaus stared at Ben, eyebrows raised. 

"Oh Hey Luth, _Luther_ , brother before you do a disappearing act upstairs, got any clue why Five has a massive stick up his ass," Klaus asked, Luther stopped, hand gripping the bannister, 

"He just realised that he's one of the stupid humans who have decided to put their lives in the hands of another, therefore leaving themselves open and vulnerable, whilst also conforming to the idea that everyone must date. He hates the fact that he is growing some sort of human emotion," Luther said, and continued towards his room, "first is denial than acceptance," he called down.

"Why is this family so fucking weird?" Klaus said, and Ben shrugged. 

 

**_Tuesday, Klaus_ **

Sometimes Ben had pretty good advice up his sleeve, but he was also a hopeless romantic so Klaus took it with a pinch of salt. He didn't act too outside the norm, he completed his PE session with Dave, and they got yelled at for messing around and getting the other students fired up. He went to a few other stupid classes, did some yelling at his Father's meatheaded-worker. 

"Klaus, can I say something?" Dave asked they were sitting and eating, Klaus pouting over the fact that he was getting too used to Dave. "Here it goes. Did you know you're ugly, stupid, and incapable of helping anyone?" and Klaus dropped his sandwich in shock, "you're an insufferable asshole-"

"Hey fuck you, buddy, I'm a delight," Klaus said back,

"No, you're the scum of the Earth," and Klaus stood up angrily, "I thought so," Dave smiled, "sorry, didn't mean any of it. Just had to see,"

"What the fuck, Dave, asshole," Klaus growled, smacking his shoulder, "you're unbelievable,"

" _No_ , I've cracked the code. Matrix-style," Dave grinned, "see you don't actually hate yourself, in fact, you're the one person you genuinely love because you have an air of narcissism, which isn't always a bad thing. You think you hate yourself, but actually, you hate everyone else around you. See, you love yourself but you hate that other people get to know you and leave, because they don't like you as a person. See you have a mixture of spite, and the inevitable fear of death bundled into one. So what you really need is someone who gets to know you on a deeper level, therefore meeting and spending vast amounts of time with your true self, therefore destroying the fear and paranoia of betrayal,"

"And what? Do you think that'll fix my fucked up head?" Klaus snorted,

"Actually, yeah, I do," Dave agreed, "won't fix the fear of death obviously but we'll work on that sometime. Why else do you think you can't stay away from me because you opened up to me and I liked you, still. So, Klaus Hargreeves, are you going to tell me the truth's about yourself. Tell me the really deep stuff?" and Klaus paused,

"Are you?" he challenged,

"I will," 


	20. Chapter 20

**Tuesday, Klaus**

Dave had become a constant thought, constant trouble, weighing on Klaus’s mind. Klaus was falling asleep into his palm during class, the entire lesson he’d been trying to convince himself to throw everything he knew out of the window. See, Klaus was the Worlds biggest fan at burying his head in the sand And ignoring a problem, better yet, convincing himself there is no problem.

Not even he could talk himself into thinking he had everything under control, that this wasn’t a _huge_ problem. See, sitting here in the worlds most boring class, Klaus could probably blame the two shots he did before school At a stretch, but overall he knew it was his drugged up brain, his sober brain, every fibre of his being. You _like_ Dave. You _want_ him. _You lo-_ Klaus smacked the desk loudly, jolting himself up and the rest of the class started.

 _Typical Klaus being a weirdo,_ their stares seemed to say. Klaus was hung up on the L word, the tequila had really gone to his head. “WOOHOO, FIGHT IN THE PARKING LOT!” A boy screamed, and Klaus yelled back, the head had just popped through the door and scared the shit out of him. But he quickly recovered,

”everybody stays in their seats-“ Who the hell in their right minds would listen to a dumb thing that like? Ah - we’ll, Vanya and Luther would. But not Klaus. Never Klaus. He sprinted and cheered with everyone else until he actually got to the fight.

”Fuck, move out of the way- move you skinny virgins!” Klaus yelled, “DIEGO!” Diego didn’t turn, he was staring down another boy. “Diego if you hit him you’re so fucked!” 

“Diego cut it out!” Ben chimed in, And Klaus had to double take. _Oh_

“Did that asshole hit you? What the fuck for,” Ben’s shrug only proved Klaus’s theory _for no reason_. And he ran forward and leapt on Diego’s back, trying to pull him away and the other boy took his chance and followed, trying to hit Diego. So Klaus shoved him back and grabbed the kid, head butting him. “Hit my fucking brother, asshole,”

”Klaus! What the fuck man?” Ben growled, “You’re supposed to be helping!”

”Even if they arrest or lock me up, it’s happened a million times. Diego backoff,” Klaus said, and Diego stood unmoved. “It’s not worth getting locked up and drugged up for,” and then he moved again, dodging the kid as he tried to punch him. “Give it up, asshat!” Diego moved forward again angrily when the boy punched Klaus in the cheek, “DIEGO!” Klaus screeched, shoving at his shoulders. “Put it away, are you fucking cra-“

For a moment Klaus saw black and was confused until he realised he was laying on Diego and the boy had knocked them both down, “Shit- shit, you Okay?” All the anger had drained from Diego’s eyes in an instant,

”You stabbed me,” Klaus said, mouth parted. “It’s not deep, won't even need stitches. But what the fuck, are you brainless? Pulling a knife? What? Killing someone for throwing a punch?” 

“I was only gonna scare him,” Diego snorted, and Klaus yelped as the kid dragged him off of Diego and lay a punch into him, “get the hell off of him!” Diego wrapped his arms around the kid and tossed him to the ground just as the fight was stopped by the administration.

”See - there wasn’t even going to be a fight, but I attacked the kid when I saw what he did to Ben,” Klaus was in a place more familiar than home - the main office. “Diego was actually trying to stop me from kicking his ass,”

”You expect me to believe Diego Hargreeves was hardly involved?” The Handler questioned, 

 “Pfft, the witnesses to the fight will verify. I threw first hit,” Klaus said, “sure, Diego was pissed but I initiated the fight, the two were just...talking,” 

“You’ll lock you up, Hargreeves,” She warned, “especially with your behaviour last week. We all know you know the exact dosage to not overdose,”

”Actually, sometimes I don’t care and I’m like huh? Three pills, fuck it,” Klaus pointed out, “I’m actually doing way better, locking me up will only reverse the process. I’m taking less, attending more classes, and it’s  all down to Dave,” 

“But, your brother did indeed start the altercation, is that right?”

”No. he was talking to the kid because the kid attacked Ben for no reason, Ben is kind of attackable and squishy and soft and easy Pickens until the monster in him comes out but that’s beside the point. I hit first,”

”And you want us to forget this?”

”Let’s just say I’ll get worse if you send me away. If you want me reformed keeping me here is the best option, I’m sure it would look pretty good to reform a few of the Hargreeves kids. Plus, I’ll attend all classes,” he waved a hand, “and try in mandatory sessions,”

”I swear to Christ, Hargreeves, one toe out of line and nobody will find your body. Get out of my office," Klaus put his hands together like he was praying and grinned. "And if we find anything other than weed and booze you're dead,"

"Should I be concerned at the increasingly threatening promises of killing me?" Klaus asked,

"Out!" 

"What's the punishment?"

"Jesus Christ!" Klaus yelped, "stop doing that, you meathead. You can tell Dad and his stalker-ish ways that the punishment is nada," he said, "I just have to keep on keeping on the way I'm going,  _ha._ Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some much-needed homework to catch up on,"  _homework_ being sitting with Dave on the science stairs. "Okay - Okay,  would you rather give up sex, or never be able to laugh again,"

"Sex for sure," Dave answered, “how would my life be, not laughing at your laugh? it's the most infectious thing. Okay, weird question but considering we're both smoking it's understandable... one of your brothers turns into a woman - who makes the best woman and who would you want it to be?" Klaus could have rocked the room with his loud laughter. 

"I feel- ha, I feel like a female Diego is just Eudora. Okay, I feel like...shit, uh, haha, okay how about... Ben would probably be the best woman since we hang out a lot and he watches me be feminine. But I'd  _want_ to see a female Luther. Like this giant, built by NASA themselves as a woman. Perfect! okay, Excluding myself of course, who would you fuck out of my family?"

"... _Klaus_ , really?" Dave said, and shook his head,

"I said not me," Klaus winked,

"Diego,"

"Fuck off!" Klaus yelled, smacking him hard on the shoulder, " _really_ \- you  _fiend_. You said that so quickly. Ugh, today has been wild right?" and Dave hummed in agreement, "hey uh, I was talking to... _Ben, earlier._ He was like ‘what do you do when you’re starting to accept something you don’t want to, because it could hurt you, but it’s an undeniable truth, what do you think?”

”I think a Plan B is a good thing to have. Someone to go to and fall back on If it does turn out bad, so that he can at least not be alone. And like you said, it’s the truth. The truth is kind of like a fact in a way, you can’t  often change it,” and Klaus nodded, “That’s the negative side of things. What about the positive side?”

The positive side would be being loved and having complete and utter trust in that love. Someone who isn’t bound by family loyalty. Sometimes you need someone who you didn’t grow up with. Klaus knew these things as fact, as truth. “Do you like me?”

”You're pretty hard not to like, Hargreeves,” Dave snorted,

”Do you want to ask me out on a date?” 

“Once I earn your trust I might,” He nodded, “it’s not pity - it hasn’t been for a while, it’s not a dare, it’s not a mission, it’s not bragging rights. These are not my truth’s,” 

“Prom’s next week, Katz,” Klaus said, “how’s that for a first date?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Ben, Tuesday**

Dinner That night was quiet like it usually was until eventually someone would break that silence, arguments would usually follow. “Who here doesn’t have a crush that likes them back?” Klaus asked, everyone looked at each other and he started slamming his fork against the table, “mutiny, mutiny, mutiny!” He chanted, “Prom is upon us,”

”Your point?” Diego snorted, barely even picking at his food,

”I asked Dave to go with me, as a date. Like, I’m moving in on him,” Klaus grinned,

”Deadass?” Ben asked, “no motive?” If there was Klaus would blink twice, and he didn't. He just nodded. “He’s telling the truth. You know what that means,”

”You’ve truly dropped yourself in the shit now, Father,” Five said, “your word is indeed your word. And don’t you always get ‘lucky’ on prom night, why it’s a tradition. Suppose you’ve never had a mutiny like this, you wouldn’t really be able to contain all of us if you don’t keep your word,”

”You will be escorted there and back. You will get in the limo when it arrives for you all at midnight,” he gritted out,

”Midnight? What am I, Cinderella? What a trope-y time to choose,” Klaus said,

”11pm, then,” Klaus proceeded to groan loudly and cover his head, especially when everyone glared at him. 

“I do not believe anyone but myself will be shy when it comes to the night of prom. There are bathrooms, dark corners...As a man once said, life finds a way,” Five sighed,

”You got that from Jurassic Park, man,” Diego replied. Upon them all excusing themselves Diego got Klaus in a headlock upstairs, rubbing his knuckles into his scalp as Klaus tried to swat at him. “There’s no way he can keep an eye on all of us, they’ll be too many people there. I’m going all the way prom night, baby,” 

“Let me go asshat!” Klaus batted him in the stomach and Diego let go, “try not to feel too big headed, any of you, I’m doing this for me,” he huffed, “if I can’t fight off this stupid crush I have on him, I might as well go have fun, dance, drink, get lucky maybe,”

”Like I stated, I am the only one,” Five rolled his eyes, “I wonder who will have a baby first.”

”Ah ah, not me,” Diego grinned, “I’m more prepared than an Astronaut going into space,” and Ben winced muttering a small _gross_. 

“I already got lucky,” Ben said, “sucks to Be you guys,”

”I too, have already gotten lucky. So it’s just you, Vanya, Fivey, And Allison,” Klaus chimed in,

”And Luther?” Five added,

”Luther?” Klaus frowned, and Luther frantically began to make cutting motions on his throat, “what about last years Christmas party?” He asked, “I got you high and you took off with that guy’s girlfriend, the furry,”

” _Excuse me?”_ Diego exclaimed, and Allison raised both her eyebrows, “This is perfect, Daddy’s favourite is actually a sinner,” he laughed, Luther was going pretty red faced.

“What? You didn’t even tell them?” Klaus asked, “pffft, lame, I brag every time I get laid. What’s the point of keeping it a secret,” 

“Well, my theory was a 50/50 percent chance, I was torn between whether you had intercourse or whether you were struggling internally with the idea of wanting to,” Five hummed, “I can tick that off of my questions list,”

”I’m sorry... your what list?” Klaus asked,

 “Can we just point out that Klaus is actually smitten for once?” Ben asked, “like, _Klaus,_ ” 

“I did good,” Luther said, and Diego smacked him over the back of the head,

” _you_ risked breaking his heart to get your bits wet. Don’t you start with the higher than thou complex. _You_ are the biggest asshole of the family, and really, you owe him,” 

“Yeah that’s right, you owe me!” Klaus exclaimed, “if you can draw dad’s guys away at prom long enough for me to get lucky, I’ll forgive you,” 

“Fine, I don’t want to get lucky it’s about the expe-“

”Bo-Ringggg,” Klaus chimed in, “saying prom is for the experience and not for sex, Is like saying Christmas is for family... not for presents,” and Ben rolled his eyes, 

“So, I don’t think we’ve actually heard from the rest of you who you’re going with,” Ben said, “Allison?”

”Well, his name is Patrick, all I had to do really was just find out what he liked and strike up a conversation,” she beamed, “we run in different crowds, he’s more with the teachers pet types, but he’s cute. I asked him to prom, with the intention of sneaking out,”

”Vanya?”

”Um, well, it’s Leonard-“

”Harold?” Allison winced, “ew Vanya, he runs with the popular kids, he’s a total asshole. Not to mention he’s kinda weird,”

”He prefers being called Leonard...” Vanya said, “he’s nice, he likes me,”

“Okay, Luther?”

”Just some random,” he admitted, “I don’t really have a crush so I just went with the first person who asked me, maybe it’ll Be fun,”

”Or a total disaster,” Ben sighed, “Five, are you going with your Delores?” Five was sat on the floor, legs dangling through the bars at the top of the staircase, and he looked up from a book gripped in his hands,

”I do not need to attend such stupid traditions. It is simply an excuse for the straight majority to expect sexual intercourse from their female dates, after they purposely get them drunk. It’s also a bargaining chip to make students act better so that they may attend and enjoy the evening, really it’s manipulation from both sides,”

”But are you taking Deloresss?” Klaus sung, and Five looked back down at the book, “Aw, he’s taking Delores to Prom,” he grinned, 

“You know with Five you have to read in between the lines, he said he doesn’t need to attend. Not that he won’t,” Ben piped up, “anyway, come on,” Ben wrapped a hand around Klaus’s shoulder and shoved him ahead, 

“That’s your serious face, ooo,” Klaus grinned, “going to give Dave the sibling speech at some point?”

”No. You need to choose what you’re going to do after school, Klaus. You have to pick a path or Dad will cut off your inheritance, right now you might be able to get it back if you keep off the drugs,”

”Do you see me in a sexy Police uniform?” He asked, “because really, I don’t see myself helping anyone. If it wasn’t for Dave I would have just went in the army,”

”Klaus, you’re not, so shut up,” Ben sighed, “just think it over, you have to choose _somewhere_ ,” 

 

**Klaus, Tuesday**

He texted Dave. Explaining his fathers obsession with being useful for as long as you’re alive and he begged the question, how exactly was Klaus Hargreeves useful? It’s was undeniable that he was almost as useless as Vanya in helping anyone, he couldn’t pay attention long enough for detective work, Police Academy required so many rules and so much paperwork, he supposed he’d been injured so many times he wouldn’t be that bad at working in the field of medicine, though it required a lot of memorising.

”Ever thought about being a nurse in the army then? It’s less dangerous,” Dave suggested, “not that I want you to run off into a danger zone like that,” Klaus just hummed, “why not charity work for now? We could go down to the bad parts of town and fix people up, cuts, wounds in general,”

”We?”

”Being useful is kind of in my blood, want to sneak out and give it a shot?” Surprise, surprise Dave Katz had a bad boy in him somewhere, and surprisingly it felt really good to walk the streets in the bitter cold night, helping the homeless Junkie population with their wounds, wounds that should probably be taken care of at a hospital, but no one could afford that, not here. “Where did you learn how to sow?”

”Mandatory classes from Dad, so we can assist our siblings when danger occurs and someone is injured. Came in handy when Ben... and also when Five got back, they kept trying to check him for wounds but he’s always been a good liar. He mostly sowed himself up,”

”I don’t even know if I could make it If i was you, always feeling like danger was constantly all around me, always feeling useless. I mean I have those feelings sure, but it’s more like _danger could come,_ and not _danger is coming._ It sounds like a constant lurking anxiety and the inevitable wait for storm,”

”Yup, well, good old Reginald likes to have a whale of a time, and raising the new A team,” he drawled back, “so, what are you wearing to prom Dave Katz?”

”Probably something flashy chosen by you,”

”Exactly,” Klaus beamed, “I was thinking I’d wear trousers, but with a long cape at the back to hint at more of a skirt style...haha, well this is romantic,”

”Walking you home in the dead of night, covered in blood, spit, being around vomit and piss. Extremely romantic,” Dave grinned back, “see you tomorrow?”

”Tomorrow,” Klaus nodded and watched Dave jog off into the night, “ _Christ-“_ when Klaus flicked on the main lights Pogo was stood there, frowning at him, “I need to get you a bell,”

”Your father wishes to talk to you,” _ah shit_ , Klaus braced himself for the yelling, the _You’re a disappointment_ speech that he hadn’t memorised at this point, and maybe even a night at... that place. 

“Alright - I wasn’t doing anything naughty-“

”I am aware. Sit,” Klaus sighed and shut the door with his foot, “You were doing some charity work, Yes?” Klaus just nodded, “See, as good as your decision to actually be useful was... there are a few issues with what you have chosen to do. Mainly, the people you have chosen to help, the scum of them Earth, the criminals, who bring in death and crime and drugs,”

”They’re more like family than you’ve ever been,” Klaus admitted, “I’m one of them, like it or not. We look out for each other, I haven’t felt like I’ve been wanted for a very long time, not until them,”

”They want you to buy from them, idiot boy,” Reginald massaged his temples, “they are not friends or family, they are criminals. Your place is here, specifically, your place is here and then somewhere you can be of some use. Why waste your life helping those people, when they only bring bad to the world?”

”Only because the bad was brought to them, but maybe some good will make a difference,”

”I doubt that very much, Four. But fine, waste your time,”

”...I will,”


	22. Chapter 22

**Klaus, Wednesday**

_Mom once said, ‘it can do some good to heal someone else, putting together piece by piece so that you may feel a little bit more whole,_ _yourself,’ for a woman lacking in expression and intricate thoughts, way happier to stay simple, her only thoughts being her children, she did have good advice up her sleeve._ “Hey Jones, another relapse?” At the nod, Klaus placed down an extra can of food and sent him a wink.

This didn’t do much to deter the anxiety and the fear of death, especially in a place like this, but it quieted it down and made that buzzing of life louder, a sense of purpose holding him here like ball and chain. Sometimes Klaus even missed that short time spent on the streets when he ran away a few years back. Cold, hungry, dirty, miserable, and yet the Academy felt just as cold, just as lonely, just as miserable. Only bad memories lurked in the hallways and threatened to devour him whole.

Whilst he helped the people set up shop to spend the night, he was also holding his phone. Klaus always did suit black and pink, so a black suit, pink tie, and some form of the transparent dark cape would be excellent for prom. He almost couldn’t believe it had been him asking Dave, him taking some massive leap unlike himself.

”You know, you don’t have a lot of the time in the day. You’ve got studying to do, homework, training, sleep-“

”ugh, right as I walk through the front door, Luther,” Klaus groaned, “I was helping he who are weary,” he said, waving a hand, “better than sitting up watching Desperate Housewives, no?” 

“Ah, leave Jesus alone, _Number One_ ,” Diego drawled, 

“And where are you going?” Well, Diego definitely wasn’t wearing those tight leather trousers to bed, “Dad will bury you, you know,” Diego just waved and the door swung behind him with a loud bang.

”I place a bet of a dollar he gets dragged back in here in five minutes by one of the meatheads,” Klaus snorted, “the trick is going- wait, why am I talking to you about this? You’re a grass,”

”I am not,”

”Snitch,”

”Klaus,”

”total prison rat. Fear not brother, you will never find out how I get out of the house,” he literally just liked to crawl out of the small window in the basement, he was the only one thin enough to. “Why you lurking in the dark, anyway?”

”Was hoping you’d make it home. Allison is freaking about Vanya’s date to the prom,”

”She thinks the guy might Carrie her?”

”Carry her? Carry her where?”

”The film, Carrie?” Luther stared back and Klaus groaned, “You’re asking for moi help? Moi?” He said, placing his hands on his chest. “Sneaking around and threatening people seems more like Diego’s thing, or Allison’s. I’m sure she’s got it handled,”

”That’s the problem, no one really... knows how to approach someone delicately. Allison can’t find out anything about Har..or Leonard...whatever’s his name is. You’re...social and...not like Allison you're...uh...approachable?”

”If I was truly stupid I wouldn’t know you were calling me stupid,” Klaus pointed out, “but fine, I can dig up dirt on-“

”Not dirt, Klaus. Friendship. You seem to be good at that lately,” the truth was Klaus was not good at that. Dave was a stroke of luck and he didn’t have much luck with the Leonard kid the next morning.

”So - hey, Leonard is it?” Klaus stuck his finger right in Leonard’s face and the man startled, “don’t worry, not a ghost. Just your friendly neighbourhood Klaus Hargreeves,”

”Um...Vanya brother, right?”

”Correct-a-mun-do. I’ve heard people call you Howard, what’s up with that?”

”Oh...um...well my father named me, and we don’t get along so...I named me. If that makes sense,” he spluttered back and Klaus slammed a hand onto the table,

”Me too! Sort of. Dad named us all numbers because he’s like a scientist and sees the spiritual value of numbers, but it was degrading so Mom gave us real names when we turned seven. Names Four, by the way,” he grinned, “big olde birdy told me you were taking Van to the prom?”

”oh yeah. Yeah. I’m pretty lucky to get a girl like her,” Leonard said, and Klaus squinted,

”you’re meant to be popular right? No offence man you seem like the bullied kind, like, the kid everyone leaves out of everything. Which hey, So is Ben and Five and Vanya so I can dig it,”

”I have... a posse,” he drawled, “pretty pathetic if you ask me, that schools still function under societal norms,”

”ugh right, they caught me again the fuckers. They keep rounding up all the girls wearing outrageous fashion and makeup and forcing them to change, and they’re wise to my tricks now, so they took a wipe to my blowjob lips earlier, so no more peach lipstick, fuckers,” and Leonard smiled nervously, “and _I swear to god Klaus we catch you wearing that fluffy scarf, or dressing up like a panda with that dark eye makeup we’ll flip our shit,”_ he snorted, “fancy them pretending like the school could look civilised with me in it,”

 _”It’s..._ difficult, I bet. Are you going to prom?” Klaus nodded and pointed over Leonard’s shoulder, “oh that’s the boy, read all about him online with the attack,” Klaus was still a little too weary to deep dive into the articles, “rumours say he’s like a soldier,”

 _”_ he doesn’t love like a soldier,” Klaus said, he hated how soft his voice had gotten. 

 _“_ When you have that connection with someone... it’s everything, isn’t it Klaus?” And Klaus nodded, “I like Vanya. Popular or not, seen as weird or not,”

 _”Okay,”_ Klaus agreed, 

 _“Hey,_ how’d it go? You looked chatty?” Dave asked when Klaus approached, Leonard’s posse had just flocked in.

“He’s really nice. Lonely I think, seems like a good guy. Knows about you but didn’t flock to ask a bunch of personal questions, Hates his dad And changed his name like me. I approve,” 

“You always approve,” Dave rolled his eyes, “your dad is like the only person and even so you kind of still like him, or at least care...”

”I do not,” 

“Yes, you do,”

”No I don't, if he died right now I wouldn’t care,”

”even if his death was bad?”

”Drop dead,”

”Ouch,” Dave shoved at Klaus’s shoulder and Klaus shoved back, “you’re soft...admit it, you can’t hate anyone,” no, Klaus truly did hate Reginald Hargreeves. But he was stuck hoping his father would show a semblance of humanity. So instead of thinking about him Klaus dragged Dave outside, “we have class in ten minutes, and no, we’re not skipping again,”

”Ten minutes,” Klaus said. Perfect. And he shoved Dave into the wall and they were colliding in seconds. It felt weird in a way, to kiss him up against a wall he’d shoved loads of men and woman against, but have it mean so much more this time. To have Klaus’s heart jumping with happiness, not lust and excitement. To have this at all. When Klaus would mutter it to Ben in a moment of weakness later that night Ben would coo and say  _do you choo-choo-choose him?_ but for right now he was elated. 

"I think I've tamed the beast," Dave grinned, and Klaus gasped,

"You could never," but really Klaus was turning to mush, turning into some pathetic preteen nearly brought to tears by some beautiful poster of a Hollywood hunk. "I would never let someone in, pfft, you're not in," but Dave was kissing behind his ear and Klaus wanted to smack him on the back for it. "It's the one...rule,"

"You break a lot of rules, Hargreeves," Dave replied, and Klaus closed his eyes, "sometimes the biggest rule is the one worth breaking," 

"you're like a sound box for a Disney movie," Klaus whispered, wrapping his arms around Dave, rolling his head back at the feeling of lips on his neck.

" _HARGREEVES!"_ Klaus yelped and they both almost stumbled over each other, "stop playing lip tennis and get to class, **now** , before I write you up!" Cha-Cha ordered, 

"Course' leave it to Cha-Cha to cock-block us," Klaus complained as they walked back down the hallway, "

"Oh, by the way, we're having a family board game night tonight, I know it's not your scene but if you could ride in and save me I'd appreciate it," Dave smiled, Klaus smiled back and opened his mouth,

"Uh...raincheck, I'm gonna go see what's going on. Just another day in the life of a Hargreeves kid," Klaus sighed, "text later?" Dave nodded and Klaus walked backwards, "Hey, Fivey, buddy, uh whatcha doing there, pal?" Five spun around, holding a sharpie high in the air, "those are permanent you know, you can't wipe off the board..."

"Klaus?" Five frowned, "I was told you were deceased,"

"Well, that is a harsh prank I am very much not dead... I think," Klaus frowned back, "so what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he snapped back, gesturing wildly to the board. "Planning my escape," well, this was a development Klaus had admittedly never seen coming but had been stewing for quite some time. 

"Welcome to the world of breakdowns," Klaus said, "nice to have you. See, Five, technically you can walk out that door whenever you want. I'm not dead," Five scowled back and turned to the board, "I'm not high enough for this..." he pulled out his phone, clicking on Luther's name and it rung and rung until it shut off, so he rung again, and again, and again until Luther finally answered by snapping,

" _I was in class, Klaus!"_

_"You need to come get Five. Pick him up, throw him over your shoulder, and transport his psycho ass back home,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why do you think? he thinks he's back with his kidnappers and is currently planning an escape from the school that will definitely involve_ _someone getting hurt - probably an adult. You see, this is what happens when we bottle things up, guys...Luther? Luther..."_ Klaus sighed and tucked away his phone, "Fivey why didn't you say you were getting nerves again?"

"Nerves?" Five snorted, "no time for emotions," 

"You kinda have to...you know, make time, Five. Like, to feel or something, I don't know, what does your therapist think?"

"If I were seeing one I would not be seeing one,"

"You are seeing one, you're just in the past right now,"

"If I was in the future in which I escaped and needed such thing as a therapist I can guarantee future!me would have gone to several sessions then pretended I kept going to each session when really, I likely wouldn't go,"

"Are you skipping therapy?"

"In theory, if we are discussing a different version of me, then sure,"

"This family is fucking nuts," Klaus laughed, slapping his thighs, "I need a holiday from this shit real bad, Five, it's like everyday  _something_ has to go wrong in some way shape or form and it's so exhausting," he ranted, "and I don't mean your health lil buddy, I mean if it's not a fight it's Dad or ghosts or drama or  _yes,_ an inevitable mental breakdown, and I just need you to work with me here, man,"

"I'll avenge you, don't worry,"

"That's really not what I meant. What did they even want with you, Five? you never told us,"

"The Commission is extremely intelligent, first it was surprisingly convincing photographs documenting the deaths of my entire family - It's hard to argue with such hard evidence, so I know you are just in my head right now. Then it was the idea of selling,"

"Selling...? like... people?"

"Of course," Five snorted, 

"Oh my god, thank god, Luther-" Klaus called, waving his arms, "you have to take care of this, the cheese has slid off of Five's cracker, every branch of his tree has snapped, he's absolutely gone bonkers and I'm really stressed,"

"Happens all the time,"

"It  _what?_ when was I going to be let in on this?" Klaus demanded, "he's my brother too, you didn't tell me he's wacko?"

"It was just like minutes where he'd slip back into the past," Luther said, "nothing to worry about," it had definitely been more than a few minutes. "Just taking him longer to come to, it's like time travel to him," 

"Time travel, right, right..." Klaus laughed nervously, "do we slap him or throw cold water on him? tie him up so he doesn't go ninja on us?" Luther just shook his head and shook Five's shoulder, 

"Right..." Five whispered to himself, stepping back from the board. "How stupid of me,"

"How did you escape, Five?" Luther asked,

"I got through the venting system," Five said, and Luther nodded for him to continue, "It took a lot of training, trying to build upper-body strength, I worked day and night reading whatever I could find in hopes to get smarter than them, to rival their adult minds. Then I did,"

"When was this?"

"Not today," Five shrugged Luther's hand off and walked away and Klaus pointed in his direction,

"do we just let him go?" Klaus demanded, "I really don't think we should just let him go. And did you know he's skipping his therapy?" Luther shook his head,

"I suspected. It's fine Klaus, sometimes he just gets a flashback or something and gets lost in time but it's never gone bad yet. I've been able to bring him back every time with touch and talking, Five loves to tell you things so that really brings him back - I always ask how he escaped, hitting two birds with one stone by making him explain why he's no longer in that place,"

"Who else knows?" 

"Vanya. It's not anything to broadcast around is all," Luther shrugged, "we've been managing, you know how private and secretive Five is - I'd make things work to tell the entire world he's still struggling with reality a little bit. You don't like people spreading your business," 

"People. I don't mind if my family talk about it," Klaus hissed, "couldn't I talk to him about stuff, like, I think about Ben and him a lot, like, I get flashes,"

"do you really think Five will appreciate you babying him, or will he appreciate you forgetting what you saw?" Luther frowned, "he knows, it's a lapse in memory is all. Nearly all of the time he's too focused, his mind is racing too much to get caught up with thoughts of the past - it's not really a pressing issue, Klaus. Five is fine just like Ben is, and just like you will be, right?"

"Right," Klaus muttered, "why do we have to be so fucking weird, Luth?" he groaned, "were we hatched in the crazy tree and stolen away by the Stork?" 

"Wouldn't surprise me. You should get back to class, everything is fine,"

"Right," Klaus pulled out his phone,  _'Guess I'm no longer the crazy one. My entire family is absolutely nuts. -K_

_'Called it. -D'_


	23. Chapter 23

  **Klaus, Thursday**

Klaus was up at 4am sharp and pouring himself a mug of coffee and unscrewing his flask when the kitchen lights blinded him. "Christ," he breathed, blinking quickly. 

"You have a never changing schedule. Why always 4am to pour booze into your coffee?"

"Were you just waiting in the dark?" Klaus frowned, "I'm guessing you're cornering me then," Five just stared back and Klaus groaned and sat at the dining table, drinking straight from the flask. "Good to see you're back to your little devil self,"

"That was merely a bump in an ever-smooth road," Klaus was pretty sure it was bigger than a small bump. "You know that feeling when you're in one place and think you're in another?"

"Pretty sure that's PTSD-"

"Yes, well, I suppose sometimes my idiotic brain tends to forget. I'm working on fixing it with a drug trial. Vanya's clearly made her feel dead, however, they do control any impulsiveness or anxiety attacks, so I've been mixing the same type with an anti psychotic. Only, I'm on too low of a dose when I'm triggered," Five hummed, "however, it is under control,"

"That's definitely not safe," Klaus said, and Five shushed him. "Five, you can't just - where are you getting the pills anyway?" and Five shook his hand dismissively. "You ever actually told anyone about what happened?"

"Of course," Five scoffed, "the police are very aware,"

"I mean somebody you didn't have to tell. What about Vanya?" Five shook his head, "Diego? Mom? Dolores?"

"Dolores," Five said, "she knows some," and wow, Klaus hadn't realised how bad Five had it for the girl. "She was a witness," 

"What the hell does  _that_ mean?"

"It means she was a witness?" he deadpanned, "as in, she was there. Not one of us - of course, but her estranged Uncle worked for The Temps Commission. She showed up the day of the arrest to confront him - I was quite taken aback," the words that went unsaid were -  _she -like- totally rocked my world!_ In Klaus's mind. "She is quite a fan of listening to the Police radio,"

"So you met her there?"

"Sort of. We used to like to pretend the other didn't exist quite a lot, but that sharp changed upon my disappearance,"

"What do the Temp _do_ , though?" 

"I suppose if it'll stop keeping you up at night I will explain but you will not be able to keep up. The Temps Commission - the woman who ran it simply went by The Handler and nothing more. They do quite a lot of dealings with shady types. Mostly quite technology-based, with many dealings being the trading of highly lethal weaponry and advanced technology and jobs. Also the selling and buying and trading of people. They want people to work for them - but of course, working in such a technical place with high stakes and powerful people, only the best can be taken,"

"What? they saw that you get A's in all your Sciences classes?" Five just scoffed, "well then how did they track you down,  _you_ specifically?"

"That - I have yet to fully work out. I believe it may have been a paid tip from a teacher, neighbour, even a passerby who noticed me. I did tend to do a lot of work outside in the sun, my intelligence was broadcast. Stupid, in hindsight, a mistake not lightly made again," 

"You shouldn't have to hide your Quntune science books,"

"Quantum physics. Anyway, I was to work with them in designing the big project they had been working on upon the Arrest. A nuclear bomb,"  _a what NOW?!_ Klaus felt like he couldn't  _breathe_. "We were quite close. It was the dream - to create something to which the world has never seen, something worse than any other attack ever made. Operation Noah's ark,"

"You mean restart the world?"

"maintain order," Five replied, "like a dystopian world. A re-build of the world, yes," he nodded, 

"And you helped?"

"Of course," he said, "They stated my entire family had been killed and I played the part of a sad child turned villain - overcome with grief. When in actuality I was planning my escape, I did believe you all dead, however. They were quite convincing and had fabricated evidence, done by a professional - I couldn't tell, they're good. And still out there,"

"They're what now?"

"Still out there," Five answered, "they have gotten The Handler but not her Cronies. The Police are attempting to rectify this, as is Diego. Aside from that, no one else knows The Temps are looking for me. But worry not, I'm trained in combat," and Jesus Christ they had turned his brother into Robocop, that was Klaus's main focus. "Your nightmares?" Five had lured him directly into a trap, for Klaus never took without giving.

"You little psycho," Klaus groaned, "really? can't ask something else?  _what's your biggest fear?_ for example?" Five stared unblinkingly and Klaus put down his coffee, "Okay, the worst feeling in the world is fear, right? that's what all of my dreams are. It's Ben dying, you being tortured and murdered, Diego getting himself killed in a fight. Death is this constant companion that follows me around,"

"What is it that scares you about it?" Five looked as though to Klaus he had seen just as much death. But  _real_ darkness shone in his eyes, "is it the pain? the fear as you're dying, what happens after?"

" _Everything_. But not me, everyone else," Klaus waved his arms, "Imagining it... I feel the dead like needles pricking my skin and they're as real to me as any previous memory you have in the present,"  _Trauma caused by your father when he saw your breakdown over Ben._

 _ **'You've got a point, Klaus. You kind of did do this to**_ **yourself,'** and Klaus groaned and covered his ears,  _ **'Come on, there was no need to get so broken up about me trying to kill myself. It was just dramatics at that point, it's not exactly his fault a trip with the dead didn't clear your mind,**_ ' _  
_

"You see quite a lot of things, Ben I believe is the most common. However, they are not hallucinations," Five stated, "they're actually manifestations of your fear. Meaning, you aren't crazy like you believe you are. You manifest these hallucinations to torture yourself due to intense self-hatred. That's the difference, you control them, which means you can stop seeing things the second you want to,"

 _ **'I mean, nice try but it's not that easy,**_ ' Ben scoffed,  _ **'You and me, we're connected. Platonic soulmates never to be parted no matter how hard you try. It's the loneliness and the intense fear I'll leave you. So you have to make a version of me that won't go anywhere. It would be sweet if it wasn't so pathetic,**_ ' Was that true? could Klaus really not stand being alone for more than a second?

It was a little pathetic on his part. "Here," Five sighed, "didn't think I'd need to do this but..." he held something in front of Klaus, something Klaus took gently from him. "It's a box of protection charms,"

"You want me to make everyone protection-stuff?" Klaus squinted, 

"You believe in that shit," Five answered, "your room is covered with supernatural crap, like dreamcatchers and dolls and tarot cards. They're charged already,"

"Aw, you do care," Klaus grinned and Five swatted him.

"You know, you are most likely afraid rather than crazy. Have fun with the knowledge of not being crazy-Klaus," and as Five walked off and Klaus began to weave necklaces together.


End file.
